New Life
by Odin999
Summary: Tired of living in a world of death Naruto travels to a new place to begin again. How will he handle Magic, Beast's and Fairy's?
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Jutsu/Spell"**

"**Demon/Summon"**

"_Writing"_

"Location"

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Konoha, Land of Fire xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun shined down upon the land of Fire as a figure slowly walked among the trees, he was tall with spikey blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. His body was covered in a long red short sleeved coat, with black flames along the hemline, the rest of his arms were covered by black sleeves and grey metal arm guards. Under his coat was a tight black shirt and he wore loose black pants. On his back were the kanji symbols for both Sage and Hokage, this was Naruto Uzumaki. He moved slowly but with purpose as he cleared the trees and came to an open field with several stone tablets stuck in the ground. Walking towards them he silently thought about all the names now written upon them.

It had been four years since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, years Naruto thought would be filled with peace and prosperity but he was wrong. After the defeat of Madara everyone went back to their respective villages and celebrated, for two months everything was peaceful and Naruto was finally able to sit back and relax. That time ended when reports of sickness started coming in from all over the Elemental Nations. Tsunade and Sakura had started looking into the people starting to get sick and they discovered something horrible, a disease that fed of chakra.

It didn't take them long to figure out that the diseases was created by the newly resurrected Orochimaru, who had gone missing after the war. They at first thought he had simply died in the final fight but now knew they were wrong. All the greatest medics in the nations got together and under Tsunade's lead looked for a cue to the strange plague. While that went on Naruto and Sasuke lead teams of shinobi across the nations to find Orochimaru and hopefully a cure, but as the moths passed and the body count rose they never found a single clue.

Naruto watched all that time as more and more of his friends became ill, eventually passing away because of this strange new disease. He threw himself into his father's library, having learned of it from the man before Naruto released him for the Impure Resurrection Jutsu. He learned all he could about seals, hoping that they could somehow help but found nothing that would permanently cure anyone.

After two years of searching and burying their friends Orochimaru finally surfaced. By now the shinobi population was down to a fourth of its size and Orochimaru took advantage of that. He recruited mercenaries, bandits and freed prisoners to his side, promising them their freedom in a world of their making if they fought with him. He gave them all weapons coated with the disease so that even if the shinobi attacked them they had to only knick them and eventually they would grow sick and die. He even experimented on them and created strange hybrids like he did with his cursed seals but they possessed no chakra.

This began the Great War, the Elemental Nations versus Orochimaru, the shinobi did the best they could but slowly their numbers died down until three were left. Naruto Uzumaki and Killer Bee were unaffected by the diseases because their Biju's chakra destroyed the infection before it could turn lethal. Naruto had hoped that could have been used to heal everyone but Biju chakra only delayed the diseases because none of the shinobi had a constant supply like himself. The last person was Rock Lee, because he wasn't able to use his chakra his reserves never grew and while he did get sick the disease didn't live long enough to actually kill him. The trio of shinobi did their best to train all the Daimyos soldiers while also searching for Orochimaru but it wasn't until the final year of the war that the snake appeared.

Orochimaru told them he created the disease to go into effect after he had gained immortality, so he would be the strongest person in the world and unstoppable. After seeing Naruto and Sasuke in the fourth war he realized he wouldn't gain the Sharingan so he stepped up his plans but not before creating an antidote just for him. The fight that followed lasted only minutes but at a great cost, Orochimaru had hidden hybrid men around the area and they attacked on his command. Lee fought them off while Naruto and Bee focused on Orochimaru, the two easily over powered the Sannin but he had a plan for that. The snake man activated a strange seal as he started to die as they saw it Killer Bee threw Naruto out of the way as the area filled with a strange gas. Naruto wasn't sure what the gas was but after it cleared he found the bodies of both men, their skin melted off parts of them.

Peace finally came after that day; a statue of Killer Bee was created to honor him for all he achieved during the war. Naruto and Lee returned to what was left of Konoha, Naruto had become the sixth Hokage, no one counted Danzo, after Tsunade passed due to the chakra disease two years after the war began. The duo began rebuilding the village by making it a new kind of shinobi village, using Lee's training style since he didn't ever use chakra. Man people came to train under the two and soon they created a shinobi force that worked all across the nations to promote peace.

Naruto stopped when he reached the tombstones and slowly looked down each one, reading all of the names but only tearing up at a few.

Kakashi, his first sensei and also a pervert.

Sakura, his first crush and teammate.

Hinata, his first girlfriend and the first to tell him she loved him.

Sasuke, his best friend and brother despite everything they went through.

Jiraiya, his perverted godfather and sensei.

Tsunade, the woman he thought of as a mother even if he called her Baa-chan.

"I'm sorry everyone." Naruto said, his voice shaking slightly. "I wish you all could be here."

"**It's not your fault Naruto."** The voice of Kurama, the nine tailed fox, said in his mind.

"I know but I can still be sorry." Naruto said, he knew it wasn't his fault and he did everything he could to save them but it didn't ease the pain. Kurama stayed quiet for a moment before finally speaking again.

"**Are you sure you want to do this?"** Naruto took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes." He said with conviction. "The world is changing, people are getting used to the idea of not having shinobi around and I'm the only one who can use chakra. It won't be long till people start to see me as a god or worse a demon."

"**I understand and agree." **Kurama said calmly. **"I just worry about what will happen."**

"I know Kurama, I won't lie and say I'm not scared but it's what I'm going to do." Naruto said as he looked back at the stones. "Goodbye everyone, maybe I'll see you soon." He then turned and started back along the path he took to the clearing. Minutes of walking lead him to another open field but on the ground a large seal had been drawn.

Naruto carefully walked into the center of the seal and inspected the area around him, making sure everything was drawn correctly. Nodding to himself in satisfaction Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes, when he opened them instead of blue eyes there were red ones. Before he died Sasuke had ordered the medics to transfer his eyes to Naruto, just as Obito did for Kakashi, and told him to use them for the betterment of the world. With the foxes help Naruto's eyes were able to change back to his original unlike how Kakashi's stayed Sharingan.

"Kurama." Naruto said as he appeared in his mind and looked up to the fox. "Whatever happens I want you to know how great it's been these past few years."

"**I know gaki." **Kurama said with a smirk, making a tick appear on Naruto. **"And I to want you to know it has been a pleasure being with you. But you won't get rid of me that easily."**

Naruto smiled at the giant fox before rushing forward and hugging it's leg, taking a shaky breath to keep from crying. Kurama for his part looked away, not wanting to show any emotion. Naruto let go of Kurama's leg and took another breath before leaving his mind and looking out at the sealed area. Bending down Naruto started channeling chakra into the area, the seal glowed a bright yellow and as he felt his body begin to fade he opened his eyes wide.

"**Kamui"** Naruto focused the vortex on his own body and the jutsu clashed with the seal technique. Naruto felt his stomach drop as his body moved, the field he was in exploded with yellow chakra. The only thing people found when they came to inspect the area was a large crater.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Magnolia Town, Fiore (March X784) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alzack Connell smiled happily as he walked down the dirt path back to Magnolia Town, he was of average height with long black hair that covers the right part of his face. His eyes are black as well, and the right one is always obscured by his hair. His body and neck covered by a brown poncho. His face went slightly pink as he stole a quick glance to his right where his partner/crush walked beside him.

Bisca Mulan was the same height as him, with long green hair that fell past her shoulders, her bangs cut so not to obscure her vision, and a light, polka-dotted neck scarf, and a pair of reddish brown boots. Her body was covered by a short, strapless one-piece dress decorated by spiraling motifs with darker, striped edges.

The two of them were mages of the famous guild Fairy Tail and had just completed a mission together. Alzack was currently working up the courage to ask Bisca out when she let out a gasp.

"What's that?" Bisca said as she pointed up into the sky. Alzack followed her finger to see a strang vortex forming in the sky, he was about to speak when a yellow energy shot out of it and they heard a boom.

"Come on." Alzack said as he grabbed her arm and ran through the trees, taking a moment to relish the fact they were holding hands. The duo soon saw trees uprooted and dust settling, unable to see Alzack pulled a revolver from his hip and aimed towards the dust cloud.

"**Gun Magic: Tornado Shot"** The tip of his gun glowed before a large swirl of wind shot out from it and into the dust. The blast pushed the dust apart and Bisca moved forward to see a small crater had formed.

"Alzack someone in here." She called out as she jumped into the crater and moved to the downed form. Alzack quickly followed and took in the figure that lay before them, he was blonde, looked to be about their age and wore a long red coat over his clothes. Alzack saw the metal arm guards and what looked like chest armor under the coat but couldn't tell. He had a headband with a leaf on it and Alzack wondered if that was a Guild symbol.

"Is he alive?" Alzack asked, keeping his gun ready just in case. Bisca kneeled down and placed her hand on the man's neck.

"He's got a faint pulse." She said turning to her partner. "We need to get him to the guild."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Alzack asked, after all they didn't know anything about this man.

"We can't just leave him." Bisca said heatedly. "Besides Master will want to know what happened and I'm sure talk with him." Alzack thought for a minute before sighing and nodding.

"Alright, lets get him up." Bisca smiled and grabbed the mans right arm as Alzack grabbed his left. The two mages lifted the blonde up and placed his arms around their shoulders before carefully climbing out of the crater and heading towards their Guild.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fairy Tail was known throughout Fiore as the strongest guild, but also as the most destructive and rambunctious. Their Guild hall represented this as it was constantly a place where the members could relax or let out stress by starting fights. Makarov Dreyar, third Guild Master and one of the Ten Wizards Saints sipped his beer as he looked out at his Guild members. He was an extremely short older man with white hair poking out from under his orange and blue striped jester type hat. He wiped his thick mustache clean with his matching orange hoodie and smiled as he saw one of the members, Natsu Dragneel, punch another member, Gray Fullbuster, into a wall. It did his old body good to see his younger members so full of life.

"Master!" Makarov turned when he heard his name and the main door get kicked open to see Alzack and Bisca carrying a man between them. He had questions but immediately placed his beer down and jumped towards them, flipping multiple times in the air.

"What happened?" Makarov asked as he landed in front of them.

"We were on our way home when we saw this vortex appear in the sky, then this bright yellow light shot out and we heard a boom. We headed in that direction and found this guy in a small crater." Bisca said to her Guild Master.

"I see." Said Makarov slowly, this wasn't the first time he heard of strange vortex's but the yellow light was new. "Get him to the infirmary." He commanded as he turned back to the rest of the Guild members, who had stopped fighting to see what was going on.

"Oi who's that?" Natsu asked pointing to the stranger.

"No one any of you need to worry about." Makarov said calmly. "When he wakes will find out. Now if you'll excuse me I'll get back to my beer." The older man flipped back to his seat on the bar counter and picked up his beer before pointing at Gray. "Gray, pants."

"Ah crap!" Gray yelled as he looked down to see he was naked. Natsu started to laugh, which mad Gray attack him and thus return the Guild atmosphere back to normal.

"Master do you want me to go check on our guest?" Makarov turned to see Mirajane Strauss, Guild bartender and S-class mage, standing behind him. She was a beautiful woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She wore a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist.

"Please, I'll be in in a minute." Mirajane smiled and headed towards the infirmary, leaving Makarov with his thoughts.

The Guild Master wondered if the vortex was similar to others he knew about and if so he needed to contact one of his members. He was more curious about the strange energy the he felt from the boy, it wasn't magic but felt similar in some ways. Knowing he wouldn't get answers until the boy woke he let out a sigh and finished his beer then jumped off the bar towards the back rooms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh." Naruto said as he opened his eyes, only to close them because of the light. "Damn you light."

"You're awake?" Naruto's eyes shot open and he sat up to look at the person speaking to him. Only to let out a groan as his body screamed at him in pain, he fell back down on the bed but had turned enough to see the person. She was beautiful and gave him a big smile. "Sore?"

"Very." Naruto said with a chuckle, he then took in the room and his own body. He found he was in only his boxers and the room seemed to be a hospital, something he was not happy about. "Where am I miss?"

"Mirajane." She said. "And you're in our Guild Infirmary, Bisca and Alzack found you just outside of town."

"I see." Naruto said as he processed the information. "What, may I ask is a Guild?"

"You don't know?" She asked shocked, when Naruto shook his head she continued. "A Guild is a place for mages to gather and take missions, make friends and learn."

"Magic? Seriously?" Naruto said, kicking himself mentally as he finished. He needed to gain more information without sounding like he didn't belong here.

"You've never heard of magic?" Mirajane asked, again shocked.

"Not really, I mean the kind I know of is all sleight of hand and hidden mirrors." Naruto informed her.

"Hmmmm." Mirajane said before getting up. "Well our Guild Master wanted to know when you woke so I'll go get him. Do you need anything?"

"Some water would be nice." Naruto said to the woman as she walked out of the room. After she left Naruto sat up slowly and assessed his situation, he was in an unknown place that had people who use magic. He could save the fact he sounded surprised by magic by telling them about chakra but needed to see actual magic before he did. He also wondered how much he should tell these people about himself but decided to wait and talk with this Guild Master.

Nodding to his plan Naruto closed his eyes and relaxed his body to feel his chakra, luckily he felt it but it was lower than he would like. He could tell it was replenishing though so he would have to wait and see if he had all his chakra or not.

"_Kurama."_ Naruto said into his mind, he waited a few moments. _"Kurama!"_ Again he waited before he opened his eyes; he took a calming breath and tried to assure himself that the fox was simply sleeping. He heard footsteps coming and turned to see the door open, then the smallest man he had ever seen carrying a glass of water.

"Welcome back to the land of the living my boy." Makarov said with a smile as he walked towards the chair Mirajane had placed by the bed, hopping on to it and placing the water beside Naruto. "I am the Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov Dreyar." He then held out his hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he took the man's hand and shook it, finding the older man's grip to be quite strong.

"Well Naru-chan, I'm sure you have questions so ask away." Naruto gained a tick mark at his name but looked at the man cautiously; Makarov seemed rather calm for a man talking to a stranger. Naruto grabbed the water and drank some down before turning back to Makarov.

"Where exactly am I? Mirajane-chan said I was at your Guild but where is that?" Naruto asked.

"Magnolia Town in the southeast part of Fiore." Makarov said while he watched Naruto's reaction but saw nothing.

"You wouldn't have a map by chance?" Naruto asked, making sure to keep his face blank.

"No but if you tell me where your from I can give you an idea of how far you've gone." Makarov said, though he had an idea of where this conversation was going. Naruto and the older man stared at each other for a minute before Naruto spoke.

"I think we both know you wouldn't be able to." Naruto said after he decided reveal some information.

"I'm glad you decided not to beat around the bush." Makarov said with a nod. "So you are from Edos?"

"I have not heard of my home called that but I guess." Naruto said with a shrug but noticed Makarov looked confused.

"You haven't?" Naruto narrowed his eyes and Makarov realized if he wanted information he need to speak up. "I have met someone who came through Anima like you did and he told me his world was known as Edos. I assumed you came from there but it seems I was wrong." Naruto processed the information and saw it as a small sign of trust.

"I do not know what Anima is but I come from a place called the Elemental nations." Naruto didn't see Makarov show any sign of recognition so he decided to ask his own questions. "Can you tell me more about your world?"

"Like what?" Makarov was being cautious now, this man was an unknown and he needed to figure out what he was doing in Earthland before he gave up to much information.

"The country in general, Guild, Magic." Naruto said with a shrug, he tried to play it cool but was very curious. Makarov seemed to think for a minute before he pulled out a long wooden pipe with two bowls.

"The kingdom of Fiore is on the end of the western peninsula of the continent; next to us is the kingdom of Seven. Last I heard there is a population of around 17 million people." Makarov began as he took a puff of his pipe. "Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic."

"What can you do with Magic?" Naruto asked, the definition was similar to chakra and he was curious if he could pass his jutsu off. Makarov smiled, suddenly his body inflated like a balloon.

"I don't think I could tell you everything you could do with magic in a day my boy." Makarov noticed Naruto had looked startled by the sudden growth of his body but then had a faraway look in his eye. Naruto was lost in thought as he looked at the inflated man; he remembered his friend Choji and the others of the Akimichi clan that could do similar things. Naruto wasn't sure how much time passed before he finally noticed Makarov was calling his name.

"I'm sorry what?" Makarov deflated his body and looked curiously at Naruto.

"I asked if you were alright, you looked sad and like you were remembering something." Naruto nodded.

"I'm fine sir." Naruto gave Makarov a small smile. "Please continue." Makarov nodded but he made a mental not to ask Naruto why his magic made him remember something.

"Very well, now Guilds are basically organizations that mage's can join to take missions and improve their magic skills. Missions are broken down into classes based on difficulty and you receive more money depending on its class." Makarov saw Naruto's eyes widen ever so slightly at his words but he couldn't tell if it was from shock or remembrance. "We also classify mages by class; D is the lowest and S the highest."

"So I guess, as a Guild Master, you are an S-Class?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, there are also levels within a class. I would be a High level S-Class whereas Mira-chan is a Low level S-Class." Naruto looked shocked at the information, on Mirajane being so high level not the levels in general.

"I see." Naruto said as he thought for a minute. "Does that mean there are other Guilds in Fiore? What about an Army? Do mages also protect the Kingdom? Do Guilds have laws they must follow?" Makarov puffed on his pipe, watching Naruto carefully.

"The kingdom does have an army but we Guilds would gladly take up defense if need be but all guilds are watched over by the Magic Council and their army called Rune Knights." Makarov said as he pulled his pipe down and focused on Naruto. "Guilds have some flexibility with the laws but if they break to many or certain laws they will be Dismissed and labeled a Dark Guild."

"I assume that by Dark you mean evil." Naruto said without breaking his gaze from Makarovs.

"Not always but in most cases, some are just thieves or conmen." Makarov said, he didn't see any reaction to the statement but wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"So you would be a Light Guild then?" Naruto asked.

"Yes or Legal Guild." Makarov said as he cleaned his pipe and filled it again. "Now I have answered your questions I hope you will answer some of mine." Naruto thought for a second before giving him a quick nod. "You asked what magic was but did not seem too shocked by my display; I believe you've seen something like it?"

Naruto started to think on what he should say, a part of him wanted to come completely clean but another said to hide everything he can. This man seemed nice enough and Naruto couldn't feel any cruel intent from him. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he made his decision.

"I would like to be honest with you Makarov-san but something's I am just not ready to tell you. Before we begin though may I ask two things of you?" Makarov smiled, glad the boy wanted to open up.

"Of course." Makarov said with a nod.

"First where are my things?" Naruto asked, Makarov turned and pointed to the dresser across from the end of Naruto's bed.

"We put your clothes in there." Makarov said. "I am curious what you coat says on the back."

"You couldn't read it?" Naruto asked confused, when Makarov shook his head Naruto hummed. "Interesting."

"What is?" Makarov asked, curious as to why the boy seemed confused.

"It's just odd that we seem to speak the same language but our writing is different." Naruto said with a chuckle, which Makarov joined.

"Yes, let's just call it magic eh?" Naruto snorted at Makarov's joke but nodded.

"Very well, now for my second could whatever I tell you remain between just us?" Makarov thought for a minute then nodded.

"As long as it does not put anyone in danger I see no problem with that." Naruto smiled and then looked at the door.

"Well if you will allow me I would like to show you something that might help you see why I wasn't shocked about you magic. I promise its safe." Makarov stopped his smoking and eyed Naruto carefully. He then gave a small nodded and Naruto smiled.

Naruto slowly got out of the bed, he was sore and his body felt stiff but he was able to walk to the door. Once he arrived he went through some hand seals slowly, Makarov watched Naruto carefully, ready to strike if the blonde showed any signs of ill intent. He was curious as to what the hand seals meant.

"**Wall of Silence"** Naruto finished the seals and touched the door; chakra covered it and created a barrier. Makarov rocked back on his heels but caught himself before he fell off the chair.

"What was that?" Makarov asked curiously.

"Where I'm from we are able to use an energy known as chakra, it is similar to your magic." Naruto said as he slowly walked back to the bed. "In my village there was a clan who could change the size of their bodies with chakra, much like you did that why I reacted the way I did."

"Was?" Makarov asked, Naruto grew quiet and looked down at his hands.

"They are all dead now." Makarov gasped quietly but let Naruto continue. "In my world there are people called Shinobi or Ninja, we use chakra to do a variety of things, much like how I'm sure you use magic." Naruto then took a breath to ready himself for the next part. "There are many villages in the Elemental Nations and we were constantly at war, Shinobi were trained from a young age to fight and if necessary kill. Like you we had missions of different levels and Shinobi were defined by class but unlike Fiore we had no rules on missions involving theft or even assassination."

"You were a Shinobi?" Makarov asked quietly, sadness filling him that children so young were trained to fight and possibly kill. They may have young mages but he would never put them in such a position.

"I was." Naruto said with a nod, still not looking up.

"Have you killed before?" Makarov asked quietly, Naruto looked up and into the man's eyes.

"Yes." Naruto said, Makarov looked into the boy's, no man's, eyes and while he didn't see regret he also found nothing to make him believe Naruto enjoyed it.

"Is that why you left?" Makarov asked.

"No, I do not regret the lives I had to take but it wasn't why I left." Naruto said calmly. "Years ago an evil man created a disease that leeched off of chakra and attacked people. We tried our best but sadly never found a cure."

"So your friends and family?" Makarov asked but knew the answer.

"Yes, all but one of my childhood friends are dead." Naruto said before looking away and taking a breath to push down the memories of his friends.

"How did you survive?" Makarov asked, trying to get the blondes mind off his friends.

"I had a powerful healing ability." Naruto said, he was not ready to speak about Kurama yet because he wasn't sure if the fox was even in him anymore.

"Had?" Makarov asked, curious about the phrasing.

"As I am not at one hundred percent yet I don't know if I have all my skills still." Naruto said to deflect the subject. "Now as to why I came here, well I couldn't stand to live in a place where I was constantly reminded of the people I lost. Also as the only one who could use chakra I was worried people might view me as a god or demon and fear me."

"So you found a way to travel to another place? Why here?" Makarov asked.

"I honestly had no idea where I would end up or what would happen when I used my techniques." Naruto said quietly, Makarov looked surprised.

"You didn't know? What if you had died?" Makarov said before something clicked in his mind. "Where you hoping to die?"

"Not really." Naruto said quietly. "But I knew it was a risk and was prepared for it." Makarov frowned.

"Well, what was your plan then if you arrived somewhere?" Makarov asked, an idea already forming in his head.

"Live and move on with my life. I know my friends wouldn't want me to sit around crying." Naruto said with a small smile. "My Baa-chan would probably beat me to death if I did that."

"Would you be interested in joining Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked, Naruto looked at the man for a moment.

"You would have me?" Makarov nodded.

"I have more questions and I'm going to need honest answers but I think so yes." Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Very well, ask away." Makarov took a puff of his pipe.

"You said you had classes similar to ours?" Naruto nodded. "What where you." Naruto paused for a minute.

"I was labeled SS with a flee on sight." Makarov's eyes went wide and he almost fell out of the chair when he heard that.

"What?" The man could understand how someone so young could be so highly ranked; he had three mages around Naruto's age. It was the fact that in Naruto's world people ranked so high had to kill.

"I have some very powerful techniques and a very large amount of chakra." Naruto said, both were true but he didn't want to mention Kurama yet. He figured after people got to know him he could come clean and they would understand. "Those alone made me capable of defeating large numbers of Shinobi by myself.

"I see." Makarov did somewhat, if he killed people he could see how many might flee from him or even Fairy Tail's Ace mage, Gildarts. "How many people have you killed?"

"I honestly can't remember them all but everyone I killed were evil men that would not change their ways." Naruto said with conviction. "If I had to guess I would say around sixty people."

"Would you kill again?" Naruto thought for a second.

"Is it illegal to kill? Even Dark mages?" Makarov let out a sigh.

"Not necessarily, if they are part of a Dark Guild or labeled criminals we are allowed to kill them but there is an unwritten rule in Fairy Tail not to." Naruto sat there for a minute thinking before he answered.

"I gain no pleasure in killing but sometimes there are people who you cannot stop any other way." Naruto looked back to Makarov. "I can promise to only kill if the person is trying to kill me or my friends but that's the best I can promise." Makarov sighed and scratched his chin, he couldn't blame Naruto for his view, it's how he grew up and honestly there were people in the guild who had killed before, just not since they joined.

"I can agree with that." Naruto actually looked shocked; he thought that would be a breaking point. "But I think you shouldn't talk about that until people really get to know you."

"I would prefer to never have to mention it." Naruto said, gaining a small smile from Makarov.

"Good, now if you join what would you like to tell people about your life. Do you want to admit you're from a different world?" Naruto hummed in thought.

"Do people know about different worlds, I know you do but is it common knowledge?" The Shinobi asked.

"Some older and high class mages know about other worlds but only two people in Fairy Tail besides myself are aware." Makarov informed the blonde.

"How well traveled is the world? Could we say I came from some distant Island?" Naruto asked after a few seconds of thought.

"Yes that could work." Makarov said as he rubbed his chin. "You can just play your abilities off as foreign magic's. Of course people might want to learn them from you."

"I can say their family secrets, would that stop them?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yes everyone would respect your decision." Makarov said, earning a nod from Naruto. "Of course you would be lying to everyone."

"Only small white lies and it's not that I don't want to tell people." Naruto started with a shrug. "It's just better for me to get to know everyone before I really open up. I have not had the happiest life." Makarov could tell Naruto wasn't only taking about killing and war like he mentioned earlier but didn't want to press him.

"I understand, not everyone in Fairy Tail has had an easy life." Makarov said quietly as he took a puff of his pipe. "Were a family here, everyone under my roof is like my child and I will do anything to help them." Naruto smiled at Makarov, seeing more of his Jiji Hiruzen in him than before.

"Fairy Tail sounds like a wonderful place." Naruto said, earning him a large smile from Makarov.

"I think you'll enjoy it, everyone is friendly and you'll make plenty of new memories." Naruto returned the man's smile.

"Then I guess I'm in." Makarov chuckled and hopped of the chair.

"Good, now something's we need to go over." Makarov said as he became more serious. "I can't just go and give you an S-Class ranking until I see you in action."

"Understandable." Naruto said with a nod. "After I recover I would be happy to spar with you or other Guild Members to test myself."

"Perfect." Makarov said with a large smile, he already knew several people that would jump at the chance to fight. "If in fact you should be S-class that will give you a chance to show not only me but others, it is odd for people to be that powerful and not in a Guild already."

"Should I hide my strength then?" Naruto asked, he didn't want to draw to much attention to himself.

"No, no." Makarov said as he shook his head. "Once people learn you're from a different place and you show off a bit it will be fine."

"If you're sure." Naruto said with a shrug, he was happy though as he didn't like holding back.

"I am." Makarov said with a firm nod. "You've obviously been through a lot and worked hard for your skills. It would be a shame to force you to hide them."

"Alright then." Naruto said. "I think I should be good as new in a day or so."

"Very well." Makarov said as he hopped of the chair and walked towards the door. "I'll send Mira-chan back with some lunch."

"Thank you Makarov-san." Naruto said as he laid back down, a smile came across his face as he thought about how things were working out for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mira-chan." Makarov called out as he hopped onto the bar.

"Hello Master." Mirajane said as she turned to the older man. "Everything go okay?"

"Yes Naru-chan seems to be healing fine." Makarov said as his arm extended and started pouring a beer from the tap down the bar. "In fact once he's all better he wants to join Fairy Tail."

"Really." Mirajane said with a large smile. "Oh that's wonderful but if he has magic why did he not know about it?"

"Where he's from they call it Chakra." Makarov said as he took a sip from his beer. "After I explained everything to him and we talked a bit I invited him to join when I found he had nowhere to go."

"He can't go home?" Mirajane asked with a frown.

"If you want to know more ask him yourself Mira-chan." Makarov said over his cup. "I told him you would bring him something to eat."

"Of course." Mirajane said as she walked towards the kitchen. Makarov turned back to the hall, as another fight broke out, and thought over his talk with Naruto. He was impressed the blonde seemed so calm and normal having grown up in, what he assumes, was a harsh world. Judging from the amount of scars he saw just on Naruto's torso, especially on the right side of his chest, he knew Naruto had seen many battles. Makarov let out a sigh and took another swig of beer, his gut told him Naruto was good and it rarely steered him wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto laid in the hospital bed focusing on his chakra, it seemed to be replenishing fine but his healing was slower. He took that to mean Kurama was no longer dwelling inside of him, they both knew that was a possibility but he wondered if the fox was still in the Elemental Nations, somewhere in Earthland or another world entirely.

"Guess I'll just have to keep an eye out." Naruto said out loud, he then started putting a list together in his head. _"First earn money and find a house, somewhere out of the way so not to draw attention. Second find out the main towns and establish contacts there for information."_ A knock at the door broke Naruto from his thoughts and he turned to see Mirajane walking in with a tray and what looked like soup.

"Afternoon Naruto-kun." She said with a bright smile. "Feeling better?"

"Somewhat, still pretty stiff." Naruto said as he took the tray from the white haired girl.

"Well I hope you're up and about soon, Master told me you're going to join Fairy Tail." Mirajane said happily.

"Yes, from what he told me it seems like the best idea and the Guild sounds fun." Naruto replied as he sniffed his soup. Upon smelling the delicious odor he realized how hungry he was and began to inhale it.

"Oh it is there's never a dull moment in Fairy Tail." Mirajane said as she sat down in the chair next to him. "But don't you want to get home and tell your friends and family you're okay?" Naruto stopped his eating and took a breath.

"Unfortunately I have no friends or family, they all died from a plague." Mirajane gasped and covered her mouth.

"I'm so sorry." She said, Naruto gave her a small smile.

"Its fine, most of them died years ago and I have gotten over it." Naruto said, though he wasn't one hundred percent truthful.

"Still it isn't easy to forget." Mirajane said sadly, Naruto looked over to her and noticed her eyes start to tear up. He guessed she lost someone close to her as well.

"So tell me about Fairy Tail." Naruto said hoping to get Mirajane's mind off of the sad thoughts. "Makarov-san only told me a little about it." Mirajane brightened up at his request.

"Well let's see were known for being the strongest guild and we have six S-class mages, the most out of all the guilds, and around forty members." Mirajane started as she tapped her chin with her finger in thought. "Master mentioned you had magic but you didn't know what Guilds were so what did you do at home?"

"Those of us that could use chakra or magic were allowed to enter an academy to learn and train." Naruto said carefully, he didn't want to give away too much yet. "After graduation we worked for the village."

"So you were a solider?" Mirajane asked as she cocked her head in confusion.

"Yes." Naruto said with a nod, he figured that was close enough to the truth.

"Did you have ranks? What were you?" Mirajane asked with interest.

"We had ranks; they were Genin, Chunin, Special Jounin and Jounin." Naruto said before eating another mouthful of soup. "I was a Jounin."

"So did you lead teams or have troops and what's the difference in a Special Jounin and Jounin?" Mirajane said excitedly as she leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees and head on her hands. Naruto chuckled at the girl's excited attitude.

"You're just full of questions, not that I blame you." Mirajane smiled at him.

"Well it's not every day a cute guy from another land falls out of the sky." Naruto chocked on his soup and blushed slightly, causing Mirajane to chuckle.

"Yes well." Naruto said before he cleared his throat and collected himself. "First a Special Jounin is someone who is not yet full ready to be Jounin but is in a specific field. For instance one of my friends couldn't use chakra but excelled in Taijutsu, that's what we called hand to hand combat."

"If he couldn't use magic, I mean chakra, how did he get in the army?"

"Well he had some chakra but it wasn't enough to do many things." Naruto said carefully, he didn't know if magic moved through their bodies like chakra did and didn't want to arouse suspicion. "He was a special case and definitely showed people who didn't believe in him."

"By the way you talk about him I'd guess he was a really close friend." Mirajane said with a small smile.

"Yes he was." Naruto said with a nod. "As for troops and such we didn't really operate that way. When assigned a mission our leader would either pick the team or let the team leader choose. So we worked with different people quite a bit, I'm guessing its different here?"

"Yep, here the requests are up on a board and you choose the one you want to take." Mirajane said as she rose back into her seat and took a lecturing pose. "Each is labeled with a job description, recommended class and reward. You can choose people to work with you or go them alone but we do have a couple of teams in the Guild."

"Well that's a nice change of pace." The shinobi said with a smile. "I can't count how many boring missions Baa-chan used to send me on against my will."

"Your grandmother was the village leader?" Mirajane said with a gasp.

"Ya, well she wasn't my real grandmother." Naruto said before smiling fondly. "She was more like my mother but I called her Baa-chan to tick her off." Mirajane giggled and nodded her head.

"A lot of the members call Master Gramps." Naruto snorted and filed that information away for later. "So I'm guessing you can only take missions of your rank and lower." Receiving a nod from Mirajane he continued. "So how do you progress? Is there a test or a certain number of missions you have to complete?"

"Well not exactly." Mirajane said. "Up to A-Class Master decides when you change, but every year we hold an exam for someone to become S-Class."

"Is it a group exam or does Makarov-san pick only one person?" Naruto asked intrigued.

"Depends on who he feels is ready, we had our exam about five months ago and only two people were picked Cana Alberona and Freed Justine." Mirajane said with a shrug. "But I've heard of it only being one person and sometimes almost double digits."

"So the test must vary every year." Naruto said.

"Yup." Mirajane said happily. "Did you have to take tests for your promotions?"

"Yes, except for Special Jounin." Naruto said as he finished his soup.

"So would a Jounin be equivalent to an S-Class Mage?" Mirajane asked curious as to where the blonde stood compared to her and the others.

"Actually we had Classes like yours as well; I was an S-Class." Mirajane's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Wow so that will be seven S-Class Mages when you join." She said.

"Well before he gives me S-Class ranking Makarov-san wanted me to spar with some people, so he could be sure our ranking systems were similar in criteria." Naruto said as he placed his now empty bowl on the stand next to him. "He also said that would be a good way for me to show everyone I deserve the rank because it's odd for someone to join at S-Class."

"That's true but I'm sure you'll do fine. When do you think you'll be ready to move about?" Mirajane asked as she stood and grabbed Naruto's empty bowl.

"If I take it easy today I should be moving easily tomorrow but I can't be sure when my chakra will be back to full." Mirajane smiled and nodded before heading to the door.

"Well I need to get back to the bar but it was nice talking to you Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled and gave her a small wave as she left, sighing and laying back down as she closed the door.

Naruto lay back down and placed his hands behind his head, he thought over the information he had given. Most of the information was easy enough to dance around and twist to keep from people learning of the darker things about him. Plus he liked the idea of being able to pick his own jobs and not have to worry about killing people anymore; while he needed to kill Orochimaru's hybrid men he never enjoyed the fact he had to talk a life. Letting out a sigh Naruto slowly sat up and crossed his legs, closing his eyes and tried to gather natural energy. Suddenly Naruto was felt a powerful energy in the air other than natural, it seemed both familiar and different at the same time. As the natural energy filled him Naruto looked outward from his room and saw many different signatures, all similar to the energy he felt in the air but with small additions.

"_This must be magic."_ Naruto thought as he examined the different people. _"It seems their magic takes on characteristics of their types or possible spells they use."_ He watched as someone with a warm fire type clashed with a cold ice magic, to the side of them he found another fire type sitting with an odd magic. _"It feels like smoke?"_ Naruto let out a chuckle as the fight involving the two men earlier expanded to more people. Suddenly Naruto focused on a strange signature, it was dark and felt angry. _"This is similar to Kurama early on." _This peaked his curiosity and wondered what kind of magic was similar to a Biju and who used it."Well I definitely found an interesting place to start a new life."


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Demon/Summon"**

"**Spell/Jutsu"**

"_Writing"_

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, this story has been on my mind for a while and I'm glad people like it. To answer some of your questions-**

**Krazyfanfiction1:** I plan to; also I will be adding others that seem like he would learn.

**Zero: **This story is currently five months before Lucy meets Natsu.

**Narutomaniac:** Thank you for the advice. As for Naruto's abilities he will have all his jutsu plus some, EMS but only Kamui and Tsukuyomi. No sage chakra or Rinnegan, sorry but those would pretty much make him a god and I feel that ruins stories.

**People have asked about parings, I will have one but not sure who yet. It's down to either Cana or Mirajane. With that on to the chapter!**

**Side note: If anyone would like to Beta or knows someone who would please PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

Naruto let out a groan and stretched his body as he slowly gained consciousness, he realized his internal clock was still working and it was morning. Makarov and Mirajane had both come back periodically yesterday afternoon both to have him fill out some forms and to talk. He learned some more basic things about Earthland to help him get by, in turn Naruto gave them both a little bit more information about himself. Makarov asked more about the villages and shinobi life where as Mirajane tried to get more about him, though she was careful not to seem to nosey. Naruto got up from the bed and did some light stretching, his body didn't feel sore anymore and his chakra reserves were back to full, or as full as they got without Kurama's influence. While he knew his own chakra levels were extremely high for a Shinobi, he thought he was close to two Kages, it was nothing like what he was used to.

"_I should keep the Shadow clone spamming down."_ He thought to himself as continued his routine. "_Other than that I should be fine, the question is how much should I start off showing?"_

He thought about all the skills he had and what would be easiest to explain without to many problems as he got dressed. His clothes had been cleaned and didn't seem to have any cuts on them so he was thankful for that, he only had a few replacements. Naruto sealed up the chest guard but kept his arm guards, Makarov said the armor wouldn't seem out of place but he never like the chest guard much. The man paused as he looked at his jacket, Makarov had mentioned no one knew what they said and worried about telling people. Sage he could easily explain but the Hokage part made him pause; he didn't know how people would react to him being a former village leader. Sighing he tossed the jacket on before looking at the last accessory, his headband. After a few seconds of thought he sealed it away with his armor, deciding to get a new one for his new allegiance to the guild. He then turned to walk out of the infirmary and into the smell of food cooking, following it he entered the Guild Hall and saw it was empty.

"Hello?" Naruto said loudly.

"Oh good morning Naruto-kun." The shinobi turned to see Mirajane walking out from a door behind the bar. "You're up early."

"Always been an early riser." Naruto said with a grin, his early morning habit really only started during the Great War nut he didn't need to mention that. "You're up early yourself."

"While most Guild Members don't wake up early I like to be ready with food for whoever shows up." Mirajane said with a smile as she wiped the bar clean. "Would you like anything?"

"You don't happen to make ramen do you?" Naruto asked with hope in his voice.

"Of course." She said with a happy chirp. "An odd request for breakfast though, what kind?"

"Miso please." Naruto said as he appeared at the bar, his leg bouncing as he waited. He could smell the ingredients as Mirajane put them in and his mouth began to water. When Mirajane came back she chuckled at Naruto's face and placed the ramen down. Slowly Naruto took his chopsticks and had a small bite of the food, Mirajane watched as Naruto seemed to taste the food like it was a fine wine.

"This is….." Naruto started. "DELICOUS!" Mirajane's eyes went wide as Naruto seemed to inhale the rest of his food. "Seven more bowls please."

"That's a lot but if you're sure." Mirajane said as she disappeared back into the kitchen. Naruto took the time to look around the hall, it was large with multiple tables setup around it. Looking up he saw a balcony with what looked bookshelves and he assumed it was a library. "Here we go." Naruto turned back around as Mirajane brought out two bowels. "That should hold you while I get the rest."

Twenty minutes later and Naruto let out a loud burp while he patted his stomach. "That was great; I haven't had ramen that good in a while."

"I'm glad you like it." Mirajane said as she cleared the bowls. "Oh before I forget." She rushed back in to the kitchen to drop the bowls in the sink before coming back to the bar and reaching under it. "We have to get you a Guild tattoo." Naruto cocked an eyebrow as she placed a stamp on the bar.

"Tattoo?" Naruto asked.

"Everyone who belongs to a guild gets a tattoo of the Guild their in." Mirajane said as she raised the stamp. "This uses magic to apply the tattoo and I can place it anywhere in any color."

"To prove you in the guild." Naruto said as he digested her words. "Cool, well where does a majority of everyone get it?" Naruto asked so he could try to fit in better.

"No one really gets them in the same spot." Mirajane said with a shrug. "I for instance have mine on my left thigh, my brother has his on his neck." Naruto hummed in thought, he wasn't sure if it would interfere with the seals on his body so he needed to move it somewhere he had none.

"Right-side of my chest in orange please." Naruto said as pulled his right arm out of his jacket and pulled his shirt up. After a second Naruto realized Mirajane was staring at his scar. "Just to the left of that." She shook her head and smiled.

"Right, sorry." Mirajane said as she put the stamp on him, Naruto watched as an orange light came out from under it. When she removed it Naruto saw the Guild mark on him. "Welcome to the Guild."

"Thanks Mirajane-chan." Naruto said as he put his close back on.

"Call me Mira-chan, everyone does." She said. "And if you want to leave your shirt off I'm sure the other females wouldn't mind." Naruto chuckled at her as she went back into the kitchen.

"Only for you Mira-chan." Naruto had seen the girl was a bit of a flirt and he found it amusing. _"Ero-Sennin would have liked to meet her."_ He thought before turning back to the Guild hall. "Mira-chan is it alright if I go up to the library?"

"Library?" Mira said as he head came out from the door. Naruto pointed up to the balcony and she when she followed his finger she realized what he meant. "Actually that's the S-Class area, only S-Class mages can go up there."

"Oh well then I guess I'll wait." Naruto said a little disappointed. "Well is there anywhere I can go get some exercise?"

"Sorry but we don't have a training ground." Mira said with a frown. "But the area outside of town is okay to go train in; the mayor lets us practice there so the town doesn't get damaged."

"Okay well I guess I'll head out and get some training in." Naruto said as he stood. "I want to make sure everything is working right before my spars."

"Okay, I'll let Master know." Mirajane said, Naruto gave her a wave and headed out the main doors.

Once he closed them he looked around but didn't see many people so he turned to the Guild building and jumped on the side. Using chakra he ran up the side of it and smirked as he mentally checked of one skill. Making it to the top he unsealed one of his Hiraishin tri-kunai, once he felt it in his palm he channeled chakra into his arm and threw it. Watching it fly towards the edge of town Naruto focused on the weapon, feeling the familiar signal he flashed to it and then threw it again in midair. Repeating this action he made his way out of the town and into a nice open clearing.

"Alright chakra flow seems fine, body storage seals work and Hiraishin is a go." Naruto said to himself. "Let's go through the elements." Naruto held his arm out and focused his chakra.

"**Futon: Wind Blade" **Wind formed around Naruto's arm as he brought it down in front of him, the wind flew from his arm and slashed the ground. "Wind check." He then did a single seal and took a deep breath. **"Katon: Fireball" ** As he exhaled a fireball, the size of a basketball, shot out from his mouth and set the grass aflame. Another quick seal and Naruto took another breath. **"Suiton: Water Bullet"** This time when he exhaled a water ball the size of his chest flew from him and dowsed the flames. Nodding Naruto took a breath and went through five seals. **"Doton: Earth Style Wall" **A large stalagmite shot out of the ground and Naruto inspected it before nodding in satisfaction. "That's the size I wanted and shape seems right, last one." Naruto turned and walked towards the tree line, stopping a few feet from a tree and took hold of his right hand. Focusing he started to gather chakra into it.

"**Chidori"** His fist became incased in lightning and the area filled with the sound of birds chirping, Naruto turned and rushed towards the tree. He stabbed the trunk as he arrived and his arm easily broke the thick wood, a crack raced up and down the tree from where his attack landed. Releasing the technique Naruto pulled his hand free and looked at the damage.

"Those are all good to go." He said before turning to another tree and held his arm out again. "Now for the advanced stuff." Focusing his chakra it started to take the form of a ball in his hand.

**"Rasengan" **The spinning ball formed in his open palm and Naruto turned to the tree nearest him, on contact the trunk exploded. Stepping back he observed the damage and grinned. "Hell yea." Nodding Naruto then thought about what other things he needed to try. "Let's see, I don't want to waste too much chakra so Rasengan variations can wait, oh duh." Naruto turned to his right as a clone popped into existence. "Phew, that's good."

"Ya, you would have had to change a lot of your style if you couldn't make us." The clone said.

"Hey I don't fight with clones as much anymore." Naruto said with a pout.

"Ya, especially after we tried to all use Hiraishin at the same time." The clone said, sending a shiver down both their spines as they remembered the day.

"Well I'm sure the memory transfer works but go to that tree and cut a number into it to be sure." The original said as he pointed to a tree, the clone nodded and walked behind the tree. Naruto waited for a second before the memory came to him, nodding he walked around the tree he saw number and sighed. "Good, now I can learn about this place faster. Now…" Naruto took a breath and closed his eyes; pushing chakra into them he opened them. What he saw surprised him, the very air seemed saturated with energy. "Well the Sharingan works." Naruto said as he looked around the area in fascination. "So magic exists in the air, how do mage's collect it for use then?" Naruto let out a sigh and added that to a list of questions he had. "Well I know Senjutsu works so I think I can say I'm one hundred percent." He smiled and sealed his jacket before creating a quick clone. "Let's do a quick spar to loosen up before heading back." The clone nodded and both Naruto's dropped into a fighting stance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Morning Mira-chan." Makarov said as he took his normal place on the bar.

"Morning Master." Mirajane said as she filled a beer tankard. "Before I forget Naruto-kun woke up already and went out to get some training in. I believe he's trying all his what was it, oh yea, Jutsu's out before you run him through the gauntlet."

"Good, good." Makarov said as he accepted the beer. "I should probably decide who he's going to go up against."

"Well he did say he was S-Class but maybe Natsu first." Mirajane said as she looked around the room. "You know he'll want to fight."

"True, true." Makarov said as he took a sip of his drink. "And if he beats Natsu that will deter most of the others. Would you like to give it a shot?" Mirajane stopped her scanning and looked down at Makarov.

"No I don't think I would be a good choice." Makarov sighed, even though she hadn't been on many missions she was still S-Class.

"Very well." Makarov said as he focused on his beer. Mirajane gave a sad smile before returning to her duties. "Hmm, all the other S-Classes are out on missions so I guess I'll need to add something extra to this." Makarov looked around the room at everyone present. _"Natsu would be good for a starting fight with no rules." _Makarov turned and extended his arm behind the bar to grab a pen and paper. _"Now I'll need to see how he deals with a handicap." _ Looking around Makarov spotted Gray, once again looking for his clothes. _"Perhaps if I limit Naruto to a certain amount of Jutsu? _Makarov nodded his head and wrote the idea down. _"That will work but I need to talk to him about some of his skills first." _Makarov nodded as he looked around the hall. _"Now I should test his physical skills as well, Elfman would take that challenge and he stronger than almost everyone without magic."_ Makarov thought with a nod, he put the paper down and finished his beer. "Mira-chan can I have a refill." He whined, causing the white haired girl to laugh and nod as she took his glass to refill it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked back into the Guild calmly after his small training exercise, looking around he realized no one even noticed his entrance so he walked towards the bar. As he approached he spotted Makarov and moved over to an open stool next to him.

"Morning old man." Naruto said, making Makarov chock on his beer.

"Dammit." Makarov said as he caught his breath and cleaned the beer from his moustache. "Sneaky brat."

"I walked in the front door and straight to you." Naruto deadpanned. "How is that sneaking?"

"Look around you." Naruto did as instructed. "No one is quiet around here." Naruto chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind." Naruto said as he leaned against the bar.

"Mira-chan said you were training." Makarov said as he studied the shinobi. "How did it go?"

"I didn't try my more powerful jutsu but I have plenty of options." Naruto said with a grin.

"Wonderful." Makarov said with a sigh. "Let me guess the powerful ones are destructive." Naruto grinned but didn't respond, making Makarov hang his head down in defeat. "Just perfect."

"Worrying will give you more wrinkles." Naruto said as he watched the guild members fight, Makarov glared at him over his beer tankard.

"I'll give you wrinkles." Makarov replied, causing Naruto to chuckle. "Now about the spar, I believe you know we usually give a test for our S-Class candidates."

"Mira-chan mentioned it." Naruto said with a nod before he sat up and turned to the bar.

"Good, now I don't know about your home but here there's more to being an S-Class then strength." Makarov waited for a response but only got a nod. "Well I've turned this exercise into a test of sorts."

"I see." Naruto said, he was actually glad about this. It would not only make him. "So each fight will have restrictions or something to make it challenging for me."

"Exactly." Makarov said with a grin. "Now normally I wouldn't give you a heads up but one part of the test will require you to use only a certain number of techniques. I'm telling you because I know nothing of your skills."

"When you say techniques would that mean jutsu's or all techniques?" Naruto asked as he thought over the information.

"Well I would say jutsu but I'm curious as to why you ask." Makarov said as he sat down his tankard. "Perhaps we should go to my office and talk some."

"Good idea." Naruto said as he stood, Makarov hopped off the bar and lead Naruto to his office on the far side of the hall.

Walking in Naruto looked around the large room; bookshelves lined the back wall and two comfortable blue chairs sat in front of them. Makarov had a large dark wooden desk against the opposite wall, papers stacked in piles on it, and a gold Fairy Tail symbol was carved in it. Naruto grabbed one of the chairs and moved it closer to the desk as Makarov moved some of his paperwork so he could sit on the desk.

"So what is the problem?" Makarov asked as Naruto got comfortable.

"Well in my world there is a difference in jutsu and techniques." Naruto began. "For instance I can use my chakra to walk up walls, trees and on water."

"Really?" Makarov said slightly slack jawed. "And it's not a jutsu?"

"No, it's a skill taught not only for practical use but also to help with chakra control and increase chakra levels." Naruto said. "As such I'm curious as to where that would fall."

"I see." Makarov said as he rubbed his chin in thought, after a few minutes Makarov made a decision. "I think we can exclude that and skills like it. If magic could be used that way I'm sure everyone would learn how to."

"Maybe you could." Naruto said with a shrug. "Tell me how exactly can you use magic? What makes you different from someone who can't?"

"Magic Power is the energy which allows Mages to employ Magic, and it is composed of Eternano, that is what we call the particles of Magic in the atmosphere. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power." Naruto thought over the information Makarov gave him for a second.

"So does this container have veins that move through your body or is it like an organ?" Naruto asked.

"Organ." Makarov said simply. "Chakra, I take it, is different?"

"Yes it travels all over the body through a system similar to the nerves system or blood veins." Naruto informed him as he held up his hand as started gathering chakra into it. "I can then channel it out like this all over my body." He then reached forward and placed it on a piece of paper, lifting it off the desk without gripping it. "And use it to stick to things."

"Fascinating." Makarov said as he watched with wide eyes. "We should go visit our Guild doctor, Porlyusica, later. If you need medical attention I want her to be aware of these facts."

"She won't find the information odd?" Naruto was worried about revealing too many things too fast.

"No." Makarov said as he shook his head. "She is one of the people who knows about other worlds."

"Alright then." Naruto said after letting out a breath.

"Good." Makarov said as he clapped his hands. "Now let's go get this thing over with."

"Where are we going to fight?" Naruto asked curiously. "Mira-chan said you didn't have a training field."

"There's enough room out front and with the others around we can stop any damage to the town." Makarov said with a wave of his hand, Naruto however hummed in thought.

"I can do one better." Makarov gave him an odd look but Naruto ignored it.

He stood from his chair and walked to the desk, unsealing a scroll then opening it to unseal a brush, ink and blank seal tags. Makarov watched in interest as Naruto wrote on the seal tags for a minute before turning back to him.

"If I place these and then activate them I can create a barrier to incase us." Naruto said. "It should hold back any attacks we throw." Makarov looked at him for a second before putting his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"You are a god send." Naruto chuckled at Makarovs serious attitude. "Well if you're ready let's get to it." Standing up Makarov walked to the door and flung it open. "Listen up everyone!" Naruto watched as everyone stopped and turned to Makarov. "This is our new member Naruto Uzumaki." He pointed to Naruto behind him. "Now Naru-chan here." Naruto gained a tick mark at the name. "Has agreed to have a match against a few of you."

"OHHHH I'm all fired up." Naruto watched a pink haired boy suddenly start breathing fire before he rushed toward him, only to have Makarov bash him to the ground with his enlarged hand.

"Natsu calm down, you're going to get your chance but wait." Makarov said with a stern voice before letting the fire boy up. "Gray, Elfman you two will also be facing him."

"Sounds good to me." A half-naked boy said as he eyed Naruto.

"Fights are the only way to test a real man." A tall muscular man said, Naruto noticed he too had white hair and assumed that was Mirajane's brother she spoke about.

"Right well let's go outside." Makarov said as he began heading towards the front doors, Naruto following close behind. He heard the muttering behind his back and listened to a girl putting down odds. Makarov and Naruto stood in the street as everyone filed outside and created a circle around them, Natsu stood just opposite him and was shadow boxing with excitement. "How much room do you need?"

"As long as it's not over a forty feet it'll be fine." Naruto said as he looked at the space they had. "I will need to put them in a square though."

"Fine, fine." Makarov said with a wave of his hand. "Just go about it and if anyone asks tell them I said it's a secret." Naruto noticed the man had a mischievous look in his eye, Naruto chuckled as he went to work. "Natsu, Gray, Elfman." The three mages all walked over to Makarov as he called them. "Come with me." The Guild Master took the trio through the gathered group and out of the hearing range of them. "Now this is more than a simple match, Naruto was a S-Class mage at his home and you will be his test."

"What!" Natsu yelled. "How come he gets a test?"

"Because he's already an S-Class flame brain." Gray said as he rolled his eyes. "How come Erza or Mirajane aren't doing this?"

"One, I don't know when any of the other S-Classes will be back." Makarov said with a shrug. "And two I want to see Naru-chan's skills just like everyone here, seems pointless to make him fight and give a test later."

"Nee-chan mentioned he was a skilled at his home." Elfman said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "He must be a real man."

"Whatever, when can we fight?" Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles.

"In a minute Natsu." Makarov said with a sigh, talking with Natsu made him tired. "Natsu you will fight him first, go all out." Natsu looked like a kid in a candy store while Gray and Elfman paled.

"Wait a second Master." Gray said quickly. "I don't care how strong the guy is, the town won't survive that."

"Don't worry about it." Makarov said, mentally picturing everyone's faces when Naruto put up his barrier. "Now Gray you will fight after Natsu, Naruto will not get a break and will be limited to five spells only."

"Why?" Gray asked confused to the rule.

"I want to see how well he can strategize and handle unknown situations." Makarov said. "Now Elfman you will be last and the rules for your match are hand to hand combat and the only magic allowed is kinds that affect the body."

"So my Take Over magic is allowed." Elfman said as he looked over the crowd at Naruto. "Is his magic similar?"

"I don't know but again S-Class mages must be prepared for anything." Makarov said as he turned on his heel. "Natsu let's go, you two should find a good view." Gray and Elfman gave sharp nods and disappeared into the crowd as Makarov lead Natsu, who had calmed down and become serious to the opening.

Looking around Makarov noticed many of the Guild Members were looking at the seals Naruto had placed around the street. He chuckled as he saw Levy McGarden examining the seal with stars in her eyes. "Everything ready? Makarov asked as he walked towards Naruto.

"Waiting on you old timer." The Guild members in hearing range all started to laugh, Makarov glared at Naruto before turning to Natsu.

"When I say begin you can start." Natsu nodded as he grinned at Naruto, who was looking over Natsu with a calculating eye.

"_I saw him breathing fire and earlier he incased his fists in it, so he was the fire mage I felt earlier." _Naruto thought as flexed his fingers. _"That means the guy he fights with all the time is probably the Ice mage." _Naruto looked over to Gray and then back to Natsu. _"If I stick with Suiton and substitution I should be able to surprise him."_

"Everyone back up from the seals Naruto put down." The guild members did as Makarov said but looked about at each other and the seals. "Naruto?" the blonde shinobi nodded and formed a hand seal.

**"Four Seal Encampment" **Everyone jumped back as blue walls shot up and encased Natsu and Naruto.

"What the hell?" Natsu said as he looked around the barrier.

"It's a barrier to keep us from destroying the town." Naruto said as he began to stretch.

"So I don't have to worry about destroying anything." Natsu broke into a grin. "I'm really fired up now."

"Are you two ready?" Makarov asked turning to each of them and getting a nod he held up his arm. "Then Begin!"

Natsu kicked off the ground as he heard Makarov, fire encased his fists and he pulled his right arm back to strike Naruto. The shinobi watched Natsu moved, slightly impressed with his speed, and waited until he was about to hit him before grabbing Natsu on his elbow. He then crouched and spun, throwing the pink haired mage behind him and towards the barrier. Natsu corrected himself mid-flight and landed on the ground, spinning to face his opponent and rushing back at him, fists still burning bright. Naruto let him throw some punches, moving just before they would hit him but soon enough that the flames didn't touch him. After a few seconds of weaving through the punches Naruto found an opening and kicked Natsu in the stomach, as the mage bent over from the blow Naruto spun on his left foot and kicked Natsu towards the barrier with his right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn" Macao Conbolt said as he watched the fight with interest. "This guy's good."

"You can say that again." Wakaba Mine said as he watched the blonde man dodge Natsu's assault. "I don't even think he feels the heat from Natsu's flames."

"Maybe we bet on the wrong guy." Macao half joked.

"Bets are closed boys." Both men turned to see the resident alcoholic, Cana Alberona, raising a barrel of alcohol to her lips. "I knew something was fishy for a guy to be fighting three mages."

"And you couldn't warn us because?" Macao asked.

"Because I like taking your money." Cana laughed out. "Oh that's got to hurt." The gathered mages all turned to see Natsu get kicked across the fighting area.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your strong." Natsu said as he stood and whipped sweat off his skin. "Try this!"

"**Fire Dragon's Roar"** Opening his mouth wide Natsu unleashed a large blast of fire at Naruto. Said man looked on in interest as he held up his hands.

**"Suiton: Tearing Torrent" ** Water swirled in both Naruto's hands before it shot out in two huge streams to meet Natsu's fire. Steam filled the barrier as the attacks fought against each other, hiding the fighters from sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So he's a water mage." Gray said as the fight became hidden in the steam.

"Should make your fight easier." Elfman said as he thought about what he's seen of Naruto.

"Maybe." Ray said as he tried to look through the steam. "But even if his homes standard of S-Class isn't the same as Fairy Tail's he is strong."

"True, only a real man could dodge Natsu like that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_This is good." _Naruto thought as he created three clones, which all disappeared into the steam. _"Time for some fun."_

"Dammit." Natsu said as he looked around the now clouded area. "He had to use water, heh, this just got even more interesting." The youth cracked his knuckles and closed his eyes, focusing his sense of smell. "What the hell?" Natsu said as he found Naruto's sent in four different directions.

"Having trouble Natsu-san?" Natsu spun around when he heard the voice by his ear but found no one there.

"Just missed me." Natsu heard behind him again in his ear.

**"Fire Dragon's Roar" ** Natsu turned his head and released his fire into the steam hoping to hit Naruto.

"Man someone needs to lay off the spicy food." Natsu growled and leaped as he haerd the voice to his left.

"Come out you bastard!" He swung savagely into the steam but found nothing. "I'm tired of this." Natsu said as fire came from his legs.

**"Fire Dragon Claws"** Flipping onto his hands Natsu spun, releasing fire from his legs into the surrounding area.

The Naruto's all chuckled as they clung high in the air on the barrier, the original slightly impressed with the technique. "Time to end this." With a few hand seals the original dropped into the ground as Natsu got back on his feet.

"Did I get him?" Natsu looked around the area as the steam started to disappear.

**"Doton: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique"** Natsu looked down as hands grabbed his legs and before he could act he was drawn into the earth.

"What the hell!" Natsu began struggling to get out of the ground. "Let me out of here."

"Sorry Natsu-san but this is my win." Naruto said as he crouched down next to Natsu's head.

"Oh yea?" The boy said as he started to take a breath, Naruto realized what was about to happen and quickly delivered a chakra infused strike to Natsu's neck to knock him unconscious.

"Yea." Naruto stood and released the barrier as his clones dispersed; he didn't want that technique being known yet.

"Holy crap he killed Natsu!" Naruto let out a sigh as the steam cleared and people saw only Natsu's head.

"Relax he's just buried and unconscious." Naruto said with a wave of his hand. "By the way someone should probably help him."

"Someone please dig up Natsu." Makarov called out as he tapped the top of Natsu's head. As some of the members began digging up Natsu Makarov walked over to Naruto. "As soon as he's been dug out will start the next fight."

"Sounds good." Naruto said as he looked over at Gray, who was moving into the area.

"You are limited to five Jutsu for this match." Makarov said as he turned to walk out of the area. "I'll trust your judgment on Jutsu or technique."

Naruto nodded absently as he thought over his strategy, he was going under the assumption Gray used a magic similar to Ice or cold weather because of his magic. With everyone only seeing him use water Naruto had an edge and decided on two Katon Jutsu along with Shadow clones. _"I'll leave the other two open for when I see more of his skills."_ As two of the Guild members took off the unconscious Natsu he prepared to active the barrier again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Spells/Jutsu"**

"**Demon/Summon"**

**Dead bones brook:** Thanks for the correction.

**Xenter:** Update on my one piece should be up soon, just got it back from my Beta. As for the information, that was a choice I just made because Naruto was never that cautious around people he felt he could trust.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

"**Four Seal Encampment" **Gray readied himself as the blue walls formed the square arena. He had formed a decent strategy but with having missed most of the fight against Natsu he wasn't sure what Naruto could do.

"Are you two ready?" Makarov asked as he looked between the two fighters, receiving a nod from both he raised his arm. "Ready….Begin!"

"**Ice Make: Floor"**Grays hands glowed blue before he pointed them down to the ground, Naruto watched frost hit the ground and start to cover the sealed area. He did a small jump when the frost came to him, just to ensure it didn't freeze him.

"_A good plan." _Naruto thought as he watched Gray do a hand seal. _"If I couldn't use chakra to stick to the ground I would be sliding everywhere."_

"**Ice Make: Lance" **Placing the back of one hand in the palm of the other Gray aimed them at Naruto, who watched as ten small lances of ice shoot towards him. Naruto took a small moment to watch the impressive display of magic before he ran towards them.

Gray looked on wide eyed as Naruto ran towards his lances, he watched as the mysterious blonde moved threw his attack with relative ease. "Shit." With a quick look Gray held one hand out before making a fist with his other and slamming it to his open palm.

"**Ice Make: Hammer"** Naruto looked above him as a large hammer of ice formed.

"_So it doesn't have to come from him."_ Naruto thought as he drew a kunai and channeled wind chakra into it.

"**Flying Swallow"** Naruto had learned Asuma's technique with the help of Shikamaru after the fourth war; it was an effective wind jutsu to use for close and long distance. Gray and the others watched as the wind blade sliced the hammer in half, the two pieces falling to either side of Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What happened?" Natsu asked as he started coming to.

"You got beat, that's what happened." Natsu looked up to see Cana standing over him, Elfman just to his side.

"Ah I remember now!" Natsu jumped up to his feet and looked around. "Where is he, I demand I rematch."

"He's fighting Gray." Elfman said over his shoulder. "And doing a good job." Natsu moved forward to see a wind blade cut Grays attack in half.

"Wait I thought he used water magic?" Natsu said as he scratched his head.

"He did." Mirajane said as she joined the group. "Seems he knows multiple magic's."

"Did you know that Nee-chan?" Elfman asked as he looked down at his sister.

"Nope." The white haired girl said with a happy chirp. "I just knew he was skilled."

"Well he's pushing Gray to his limit." Everyone turned to see what Cana was talking about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Wait wind magic?" _Gray thought as he watched his hammer get sliced in two. _"Shit he knows multiple magic's."_

"Impressive." Naruto said as he drew Gray's attention. "I thought your magic had to come from you but I guess not." Gray grinned and held his hands up again.

"**Ice Make: Lance"** Gray shot more of the frozen projectiles at Naruto but as soon as Naruto began to move he raised them again. **"Ice Make: Lance"** Gray was aiming to hit Naruto while the man attempted to dodge his first wave of lances. Naruto grinned when he saw the second wave coming.

"_This guys a much better strategist then Natsu."_ Naruto threw his kunai towards the corner of the arena, past Gray, than stood straight in the path of the second wave of lances. Gray watched in shock as Naruto was hit by four of the lances.

"What?" Gray said as Naruto's form went up in smoke and he watched a kunai fall to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why is he standing there?" Natsu asked confused as he watched the lances hit Naruto.

"He's taking it like a real man." Elfman said though his voice had a hint of confusion to it.

"Wait look." Macao pointed into the area as Naruto went up in smoke and the kunai fell.

"What just happened?" Cana asked but she only received shrugs in response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Katon:** **Great Fireball Technique"** Gray looked over his shoulder when he felt a large amount of heat to see Naruto shooting a giant fireball at him. Thinking quickly Gray gathered magic in his hands and threw them out wide.

"**Ice Make: Shield"** A large flower like structure of ice formed in front of Gray just in time to block the fireball. The fire however destroyed the shield on impact and the force flung Gray back. Luckily Gray didn't take any damage from the blow and rolled to his feet, looking straight at where Naruto was.

"_And he knows fire magic to, just great." _Gray thought as he stood. _"The heat wasn't as hot as Natsu can get but he may have been holding back. The power was more though."_

"_He uses hand seals for his magic so let's see how good he is when he's occupied."_ Naruto thought as he ran forward on the ice, after he saw Gray start to make a seal he used Shunshin to get right up to Gray.

"What." Was all Gray said before Naruto kicked him in the stomach, making him slide across the ice floor. Naruto followed in hot pursuit throwing jabs, feints and kicks at Gray, nothing to fast but quick enough to keep the ice mage on his toes. Gray was starting to sweat as he dodged Naruto; while he was used to moving on ice more than others would be he didn't have a lot of practice in close quarter combat on it. Thus he would occasionally slip or slide too far when he tried to go on the offensive.

"It seems you're not as skilled on ice as I assumed you would be." Naruto said calmly as he continued his assault. Gray grit his teeth at the comment but couldn't exactly deny it. "I guess you did it thinking you wouldn't have to move ad would take me out from a distance." Naruto chuckled as he jumped away from the panting form of Gray. "A good plan but as you can see it didn't really work out and now the end." Naruto formed the tiger seal and took a large breath.

"**Katon:** **Fire Dragon Flame Bullet"** Focusing more on the shape and lowering the heat to be safe Naruto exhaled his breath and created a large dragon of fire. It raced from his mouth towards Gray, the young mage looked on in shock and a little awe of the fire dragon before he channeled his magic into his hands and threw them outward.

"**Ice Make: Shield" **Naruto watched the flower like shield of ice form but held strong in his technique. The dragon flew head first into the shield, meeting a small amount of resistance before it broke the ice flower into pieces. Gray jumped back from his shield as it failed but was unable to escape the dragon as it chased him down; it opened its jaws as it crashed into the ice mage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_So he knows wind, water and fire jutsu's." _Makarov thought as he watched Naruto take the fight with Gray up close. _"Maybe the fight with Elfman wouldn't be necessary."_

"He's really good." Makarov turned to see Mirajane walking back to him. "Natsu's fine by the way."

"Well that's good." Makarov said with a nod. "And yes Naru-chan is quite skilled; Natsu and Gray are two of our stronger Mages."

"I guess his homelands S-Class are similar to our standard." Mirajane commented as she watched Naruto jump back from Gray.

"He can make Dragons!" Natsu yelled as the large creature formed and launched itself at Gray.

"Oh dear." Mirajane gasped as the dragon swallowed Gray. "I hope Gray's okay."

"I'm sure Naru-chan wouldn't hurt him." Makarov said, though he was a little worried. He barely knew Naruto and knew he was from a place of war, so he didn't know if Naruto understood how to hold back. Seconds after the fire dragon hit the walls lowered and Makarov headed over to the fallen form of Gray.

"He's fine." Naruto said from Gray's side. "I toned down the heat so he's got some bruises but no burns."

"Good, though with how much he fights Natsu I believe ray can survive most flames." Makarov jokes as he inspects Gray.

"You!" Everyone turned to see Natsu pointing at Naruto. "Rematch now." With a grin the pink haired mage tries to rush Naruto.

"Bad Natsu." Makarov says as he once again swats Natsu to the ground. "You can get a rematch later."

"Right it's time for a real man to step up." Elfman called out as he moved into the field.

"Mira-chan if you would grab Gray and check on him please." Mirajane smiled as she lifted up Gray.

"Of course master." Makarov nodded before turning to Naruto.

"Now from your display so far I think it's safe to say you're S-Class but Elfman is looking quite excited." Both men turned to see Elfman stretching. "So for this you can only use jutsu or techniques that boost or transform your body, that clear?"

"Yes." Naruto said as he thought over his skills, unfortunately he didn't have many that did that. _"I could use sage mode but that might be too much."_ Naruto shrugged and decided to wait and see how the fight went before resorting in one of his strongest skills. "Um any way to clear up all the ice?"

"Hmm." Makarov said as he looked around. "Natsu, melt all this ice would you."

"Why do I have to do it?" Natsu said while pointing at Naruto. "Can't he do it?"

"If you want that rematch you'll do it." Naruto said, already getting a feel on how Natsu thinks. The pink haired mage snapped to attention at that and quickly went around the area breathing fire to melt the ice.

"**Four Seal Encampment"** Naruto activated the jutsu again as Natsu cleared the field. As the walls finished forming Elfman tossed his jacket to the side, leaving him in a red tank top, and held his arm out from his body, Naruto cocked an eyebrow at him but waited to see what would happen.

"Ready?" Makarov asked from the sidelines.

"Real men are always ready." Elfman said with a firm nod, Naruto chuckled but nodded his head.

"Alright…Begin." Once Makarov's arm dropped Elfman's right arm began to glow with magic.

"**Beast Arm: Black Bull"** Naruto watched as the magic died down and revealed Elfman's arm was now pitch black and more muscular.

"_So some kind of transformation magic." _Naruto thought as adjusted his stance. _"My guess is he's stronger now, at least on that arm."_

Elfman wasted little time once his arm transformed to rush Naruto, the blonde waited calmly as Elfman approached. Elfman went for a right hook to Naruto's head but the shinobi ducked under the strike, hitting Elfman with a powerful blow to the stomach and causing the large mage to hunch over. Spinning in his crouch Naruto sweep kicked Elfman's legs, dropping him to the ground, before jumping back a few feet.

"Round one goes to me." Naruto said with a cheeky grin. Elfman growled as he rose to his feet. Standing tall the mage rushed Naruto again, this time sticking to quick jabs and keeping his left arm in close to guard his body. Naruto weaved through the punches, occasionally slapping them away with an open palm, it didn't seem that the mage had a fighting style and was more of a brawler. "You've got some skill but could use a little polishing." Naruto said as he grabbed hold of Elfman's black arm, spinning in place and tossing the mage across the field.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well I saw this coming." Macao said with a sigh as everyone watched Elfman attempt to hit Naruto.

"Ya if he could beat me no one stands a chance." Natsu said with a smirk, which resulted in Cana bashing him to the ground.

"Shut up you idiot." Everyone snickered at the fallen mage.

"Ah you killed Natsu." Happy, Natsu's small blue cat, said as it clung to the pink haired mage.

"He'll live Happy." Cana said as she picked up the cat and turned back to the fight.

"Sigh, I had hopes Elfman would do better than this." Mirajane said as she watched her brother fight.

"If he could use a full takeover he might have but with Naru-chan's skills in hand to hand combat I'm afraid he stands no chance." Makarov said with a sigh, he was hoping the tests would push Naruto more. "It seems Naru-chan is much stronger then I originally assumed."

"He might even be better than Erza." Mirajane said as the thought popped into her head. Makarov hummed in reply but was thinking the same thing, Erza had to change amour's to achieve many of the feats Naruto does. Add to the fact Naruto has only used a few Jutsu he may be closer to Mystogun or Laxus level then Erza.

"Time will tell." Makarov said as he watched Naruto toss Elfman across the field.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're a real man." Elfman said as he stood up. "But so am I."

"**Beast Arm: Iron Bull"** Elfman's arm was covered in magic again; when it faded his black arm was now covered in metal plates and bolts.

"Take this." Elfman yelled as he stabbed his hand into the ground and ripped up a large slab of the street. Holding it above his head Elfman flung it towards Naruto, as it flew he pulled up more and tossed them as well. Naruto grinned and ran towards the first chuck of rock, jumping Naruto landed on it and pushed off while channeling chakra through his legs. The rocky piece flew back towards Elfman and crashed into his second projectile; Naruto dropped to the ground and used the dust cloud, created from the chucks, to cover him as he ran around the side.

Elfman was impressed at the display of strength Naruto showed by pushing the slab back but he didn't let up on his assault. He realized after his first rush that he couldn't beat Naruto in a straight fight so he hoped to wear him down with the large rock chucks.

"**Leaf Whirlwind"** Elfman was suddenly hit with two powerful kicks and flew back towards the chakra walls. Naruto landed in a crouch, kicking off the ground towards Elfman he caught the mage with another kick that lifted him into the air. Naruto grabbed hold of the iron arm as Elfman rose into the air and spun around, leaping after a few turns Naruto twisted his body sideways and with a powerful throw tossed Elfman towards the ground. **"Konoha Meteor Strike" **A small crater formed under Elfman as he landed on the street. Naruto landed next to him and immediately lowered the chakra walls before checking on the mage.

"Elfman!" Mirajane called out as she rushed over to her fallen brother. "Is he okay?"

"A little beaten up but he'll live." Naruto said as he lifted the mage from the crater. "Sorry I had to rough him up a bit."

"It's fine." Mirajane said with a small smile. "He wouldn't want you to have gone easy on him but I can't help but worry."

"That was awesome!" Naruto looked up to see everyone from the Guild closing in around them.

"What magic's do you use?"

"What are those paper things?"

"How did you make those walls?"

"Enough!" Makarov said as he enlarged his size to stand over the gathered mages. "You can ask your questions later but I need to talk with Naruto first." Everyone muttered to themselves but made their way back into the Guild hall. Mirajane had taken her brother from Naruto, surprising him at the strength the petite girl showed. "Come on Naru-chan." Makarov said as he shrunk back down and headed into the Guild.

"Dammit old man, stop calling me that." Naruto said as he walked after the diminutive Guild Master. Everyone had resumed what they were doing before the spars only know they talked about the fights and Naruto. The blonde shinobi followed the master upstairs to the S-Class area; it was quite large a few round tables taking up the space and Bookshelves lined the walls. On the far wall was a large wooden board with several fliers on it.

"This is the S-Class area." Makarov said as he hopped up on a table. "You may come here whenever you want and the board there has only S-Class jobs." Naruto looked over at the board and walked to it. Makarov watched as Naruto carefully looked over many of the fliers before grabbing one, he was hesitant to send Naruto on an S-Class job yet but knew the shinobi needed money so he was going to let him go if it was an easy one.

"Ya I can't read any of this." Makarov face faulted to the table. "How am I supposed to get jobs or even find where to go on a map?"

"Oh yes well." Makarov said as he began to scratch his head. "I think it would be a good idea to take someone along on missions until we can get you caught up on our written language."

"I agree." Naruto said as he placed the flier back on the board. "Anyone here a good teacher?"

"Actually I think I have the perfect person." Makarov said as he snapped his fingers. "Come." Naruto sweat dropped as Makarov flipped over the railing to the floor below, not wanting to follow that way Naruto walked down the stairs. Looking around the crowded room Naruto saw a large arm waving at him; Makarov was standing on a table with three people seated on it. "Naru-chan meet Levy-chan, Jet and Droy."

Naruto looked over the three mages as they were introduced; Levy was a petite teenage girl of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height. Her shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, was tied up with a colorful bandana around her head and she had on a dark yellowish dress that ended just before her knees but revealed her shoulders.

Jet was a man of average height with orange hair, kept jutting backwards at the sides of his head. He wore an open, light-brown coat with yellowish fur trimmings on its edges and sleeves, which reached down below his elbows. Below it was a high-collared purple shirt, with its collar mostly left open, which was sometimes seen left hanging over the checkered belt below it, with a rectangular buckle, and others tucked inside the baggy dark pants covering Jet's legs. An extremely high hat matching his coat, with a large brim and fur trimmings over its entire length, at regular intervals, plus a large furry ball on its top sat just before him on the table.

And finally Droy was a slim young man with black hair kept in an unusual, distinctive hairstyle, with a tuft of hair on top of his head jutting upwards and then curving frontwards, being reminiscent of a plant's stem. The man wore a long sleeved white shirt, two yellow belts hung off his shoulders and crossed over his chest and fell just over his green flannel pants.

Naruto noticed that both men were eyeing him critically, as if trying to figure out if he was a threat to them. "Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet you." Naruto extended his hand and was immediately grabbed by Levy.

"Pleased to meet you." The young girl said with a bright smile. "What were those paper tags you put down before the match; I didn't recognize the language on them. How did they create that wall?"

"Levy-chan is one of the smartest mages in the guild and I think she would love the chance to help you with your dilemma." Makarov said with a chuckle, Levy blushed at the man's words.

"What problem?" She asked as she brushed past the praise.

"Well I'm from a different land and while my spoken language is similar it seems my written is different." Naruto explained as he took the open seat next to Levy. "As such I can't read any of the requests or even a map."

"So you need me to help you translate your language to ours." Levy said with a large smile. "Of course I'll help."

"I knew I could count on you Levy-chan." Makarov said as he patted the girls head, causing her to blush again. "I'll leave you to it, oh and you can stay in the Guild as long as you need to Naru-chan. I know until you go on some jobs you won't have the money to find a place."

"Thanks old man." Makarov gave the blonde a glare before jumping to the bar. "So where do we start?"

"Well the easiest way would be to write out each of your letters and then translate them to ours." Levy said as she reached into her bag and pulled out sheets of paper.

"That may not work." Naruto said with a sigh. "Not only do I have kanji, that's what we call them, for single letters but also for certain combinations and even kanji for words. So some words are spelled with less kanji then they should be."

"Wow how many kanji are there?" Levy asked as she looked at him wide eyed.

"Hmmmmm." Naruto thought, he wasn't the best student and didn't remember all of them. "I believe around one thousand commonly used kanji; I know a couple uncommon ones but not the full amount which is two thousand."

"Holy crap." Jet said from across the table.

"No kidding." Levy said. "Well will have to do this a different way." She pulled a pen from the bag and began writing on a piece of paper. "Since our spoken is the same I assume spelling is as well but we need to be sure." She stopped her writing and turned to Naruto. "Spell Fairy."

"F,A,I,R,Y." Naruto said slowly.

"Good." Levy said as she went back to her paper. "Here is our alphabet, twenty six letters making up the words. Simple." Naruto looked over the paper as Levy passed it to him. "A, B, C, D….." Levy pointed at each glyph as she said the letter, luckily the alphabet was exactly the same as his so he could look over the list later with the Sharingan to memorize it.

"This is helpful Levy, thank you." Naruto smiled at the girl, causing her to blush and both her friends to glare. "Now I believe you had questions and I feel it's only fair to answer them as thanks."

"Oh yea." The girl said as she remembered her original thoughts. "What were those paper tags? Some kind of card magic?"

"Actually it's a part of a family magic known as Fuinjutsu." Naruto said as he removed his armguard and channeled chakra to his arm; a seal glowed as he did so drawing the attention of the table. "I draw seals and use magic to power them, there are several different kinds with different functions."

"That's kind of similar to rune magic." Levy said as she grabbed his wrist to examine the seal. "What kinds of functions do they have?"

"I can store things in them, create barriers like you saw, honestly the list is long." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"It seems like a combination of runes with re-quip and other magic's." Levy said as she let go of him.

"Yes I believe fuinjutsu was a precursor to many magic's you use." Naruto said as he thought over the stories he made up. "I believe the people from my home never advanced it like they did here and thus why it's a combination of many."

"Where are you from?" Droy asked, he wanted to draw Levy's attention from the blonde man.

"An island." Naruto said evenly. "I don't know its exact location because our maps didn't even account for Fiore or the ones connected to it."

"Wow sounds remote." Jet said.

"I've only come to realize now how remote it was." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"So do those seals allow you to use fire, water and wind?" Naruto turned to see a Tall slim woman with long dark brown hair that went to her mid back. He noticed, rather quickly, that she wore only a blue bikini top and brown Capri pants.

'I'm Cana Alberona by the way."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto took a moment to take in her body before answering. _"Dammit, I've started to become a pervert like Ero-sennin but seriously who walks around like that!"_ "And no I didn't, I know several different types of magic."

"You must be skilled." Cana said as she pulled up a chair. "Not many mages can learn four types of magic." She then lifted her tankard and downed the beer inside. "Plus you used that simple wind spell to cut Gray's ice hammer, not an easy feat."

"I've been in a fight or two." Naruto said with a smirk. "I'm surprised I didn't fight you, Mira-chan said you were in the last S-Class trials."

"I was." Cana said surprised he knew that. "But in overall fighting skill those three are better."

"I see." Naruto said with a nod.

"So why did you come to Fiore?" Jet asked and everyone leaned in to hear the answer; Naruto however frowned and let out a long sigh.

"A plague hit my land and killed everyone with magic." Silence filled the table and everyone looked away from Naruto, extremely embarrassed to bring up the subject. "Everyone I knew was a mage so I decided to leave."

"Sorry." Jet said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's fine." Naruto said absently, he stood and picked up the paper Levy had made for him. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to go study, thank you again Levy." Naruto gave them all a small smile as he left, heading upstairs to be alone.

"Good going Jet." Cana said quietly as Naruto left.

"How the hell was I supposed to know his friends all died?" Jet said in a loud whisper. "It was a legitimate question I'm sure one of you would have eventually asked if I didn't."

"He's right Cana." Levy cut in to defend her teammate. "I was going to ask about his home as well." The brown haired girl sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You're right, sorry Jet."

"It's okay Cana." Cana gave him a nod before she got up and walked to the bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto let out a sigh as he reached the top of the stairs; he still had trouble talking about the loss of all his friends' life. It wasn't as bad as when Jiraiya died because he had they died over time and he had a chance to say goodbye but it still was hard to think about. Once he was sure he was alone Naruto activated the Sharingan and looked over the paper, having only twenty six letters it was easy to memorize them. He then unsealed an empty scroll, ink and a brush; he didn't have a pen so he had to make do with the brush. Carefully Naruto wrote out the word dictionary on his scroll in kanji then in the new way next to it. Once he did he used the Sharingan to memorize the words together so he would remember, he then stood and created four clones so he could search the bookshelves faster. Luckily it wasn't long until one of his clones found a dictionary.

"Alright, you guys stay up here and use the Sharingan to memorize a page then translate each word so we memorize it with the kanji form." The original said as he unsealed more scrolls for his clones. "I'm going to take a job so we can get some money for a place to live."

"Psh you just don't want to do anything educational." One of his clones said while the others nodded.

"Who's denying that?" Naruto said as he walked back down the stairs. Everyone was in good spirits and Naruto saw Levy, Jet and Droy watch him as he crossed the room to the bar. "Hey Mira-chan."

"Hello Naruto-kun." Mirajane said as she cleaned some glasses. "How does it feel to be a full-fledged S-Class mage of Fairy Tail?"

"Feels fine." Naruto said as he leaned on the bar. "Can I get three bowls of beef ramen?"

"Of course." Mirajane replied as she placed the glasses down and headed to the back. "Will three fill you up?"

"Yea I can eat more but I don't want to over eat." Naruto said as walked towards Makarov sitting on the bar. "Hey old man I got a question."

"Ask away Naru-chan." Makarov was ready for Naruto's crack about him being old and knew the Chan bothered the boy more.

"I want to go on a high paying A rank job could you translate some if I pick them out?" Naruto asked, the numbers were still the same so he could find ones with high rewards.

"Of course." Naruto nodded and headed back to the request board where a large man in strange clothing stood looking over it. "Hey, mind if I look over the board?"

"Hmm." The man looked back and realized he was standing in the way. "Oh sorry."

"No problem, Naruto by the way." Naruto held his hand out and the man shook it.

"Nab." The large man said as he went back to looking at the board. "Good job on your fights earlier."

"Thanks." Naruto said as he began looking at fliers. "Where are the A Rank requests?"

"Hmmm?" Nab looked at Naruto confused. "There here." Nab said pointing lazily at the board.

"I mean where on the board, long story short I can't read." Naruto said with an annoyed sigh.

"All over." Nab said before turning and grabbing two fliers to help out Naruto. "Here's two, are you looking for specific jobs?"

"High paying." Naruto said as he looked over the fliers and saw the rewards; he wasn't sure about the price exchange or how much things cost.

"Alright but if you can't read them how are you going to figure out what they want you to do?" Nab said as he pulled some more fliers down.

"The old man is going to translate them for me." Naruto said as he looked at the five fliers. "These should do fine thanks Nab."

"No problem." The large man said.

"Naruto-kun your ramen's ready." Naruto's mouth started to fill with drool at the mention of ramen.

"Thanks Mira-chan." Naruto tossed the fliers in front of Makarov as he sat down and began to eat the meal. "Ah so good."

"Let's see here." Makarov said as he looked over the fliers. "What types of missions do you like doing?"

"I usually did bodyguard or escort missions back home." Naruto said as he finished his second bowl.

"Well these two would be the closest to them." Makarov said as he held up two fliers. "This one is transporting some art work from a gallery in Rosanna to a client in Violetta, that's about a six hour trip by train." Naruto looked up at that, his only experience on a train was when he helped the land of snow and that did not go well. "Payment of 300,000 jewels."

"Is that a good amount?" Naruto asked the older man. "I have nothing to base that amount on."

"A decent apartment is around 70,000 to 100,000 a month." Makarov said as he looked down at the ramen bowls Naruto had finished. "A bowl of ramen is about 900 jewels."

"So this mission could pretty much cover my living expenses for a month." Naruto said more to himself then Makarov. "And two would cover me and a partner."

"Yes, that's why it seems so many members spend all their time here." Makarov said as he reached out and refilled his beer. "Since they only need to take a few missions a month."

"I'm guessing S-Class jobs could give me enough for a house?" Naruto asked, ever since after the war he lived in a house and he thought an apartment would be to constricting.

"It could." Makarov said as he took a sip of his beer. "Now the other one is a bodyguard mission for a businessman on his trip to Akane Resort, that's a famous hotel and casino spot on the beach, pay is the same as the other."

"When do both need me by?" Naruto asked as he thought about the jobs.

"The art job needs to be by the end of the week but the Akane job is a recurring job." Makarov said over his tankard. "Mr. Ashford post this every month."

"So I could take both then?" Makarov nodded.

"Of course, I can contact both and tell Mr. Ashford you'll be there after the art delivery job." Naruto nodded.

"Sounds good, where is he located?" Makarov looked over the flier again.

"He lives in Onibus Town." Naruto gave Makarov a confused look. "Again you can find it by train."

"Just so you know I've never been on a train." Makarov chuckled.

"Well then it will be a fun experience." Naruto shook his head.

"Whatever." Naruto spun on his stool. "So who would be good to take with me?" Makarov looked around the Guild at who was present. "I would suggest a male, Mr. Ashford tends to hit on his female bodyguards and many of ours won't take to kindly to that." Naruto chuckled, he knew all about strong women. "Macao, Wakaba, Elfman and Gray have the most experience with bodyguard jobs of the men." Naruto looked at the two men he didn't know as Makarov pointed them out.

"They seem real friendly, they a team?" Naruto asked as he nodded to the older males.

"They do a lot of jobs together but don't always have to work together." Makarov informed him.

"Any of them going to lose focus in a casino with hot women around?" Makarov let out a familiar giggle Naruto hadn't heard in years, looking at the older man Naruto saw a small amount of blood leaking out his nose. _"Great another old pervert I have to listen to, seriously do I draw them in?" _Naruto let out a sigh and flicked the old man's head. "Hey I asked you a question."

"Ahem yes." Makarov cleared his throat. "I would take Elfman, if you haven't noticed Gray tends to lose his clothing."

"I did and was curious what was up with that." Naruto asked as he looked over to the mage and saw he was again shirt less.

"A quark of his training." Naruto nodded, he knew enough people with quirks to know not to dig.

"Cool." Naruto said as he stood up. "I'll go talk to Elfman then." The blonde picked up the two fliers and headed over to the table Elfman was at, which happened to be with Natsu and Gray. _"Great I get to deal with everyone I beat up today."_

"You!" Natsu said as he saw Naruto approach. "Time for our rematch." Before Naruto could even respond Natsu jumped towards him, his fist already on fire. Natsu reminded him of a cross between Lee and Konohamaru, Lee's need to challenge him but Konohamaru's unwillingness for him to decline. Not wanting to deal with Natsu every time he was at the Guild Naruto came up with a plan, when Natsu got close enough Naruto grabbed the boys arm just past the flames. Twisting his arm Naruto also kicked out Natsu's feet so the mage fell to the ground.

"First if you want a rematch how about asking instead of forcing me." Naruto said calmly while Natsu struggled beneath him. "Second I have conditions if you want a rematch." At the mention of getting his way Natsu stopped his struggle and turned his head to look at Naruto the best he could.

"Condition." Naruto nodded.

"Yes, every time you lose I will give you a task and once you complete it I will fight you again." Natsu grinned and let his fire die down.

"Alright I can handle anything you throw at me!" Naruto let go of him and stood up.

"Just so you know if you fail to finish the task before you challenge me I won't fight you for a month and you will get a new task." The former Hokage wasn't sure if Natsu was listening, because he was nodding his head quickly, but he had witnesses if he had to follow through. "Alright once you complete four jobs I will fight you again."

"Deal, come on happy." Natsu bolted towards the request board with the blue cat flying behind him.

"Does that cat have wings?" Naruto asked as he pointed to Happy, everyone around him chuckled.

"Ya, don't ask us how but he does." Gray said, Naruto scratched his head then shrugged.

"Right, Magic." The statement caused everyone to chuckle. "How are you guys feeling?"

"Skins a little tender but I'll live." Gray said with a shrug.

"Real men don't worry about pain." Elfman said, Naruto guessed that meant he was fine.

"Well good, Elfman I was wondering if you wanted to go on two missions with me?" Elfman looked surprised but took the fliers and looked them over.

"Why Elfman?" Gray asked, he wasn't insulted but curious as to why someone new would suddenly go on a mission with a guy he beat up no more than an hour ago.

"Well for one it would make the old man feel better knowing I have someone with job experience going with me." Naruto said as he pointed back to Makarov over his shoulder. "Another is I'm from a different country and can't read your writing so until I learn it's better to go with someone."

"Where are you from?" Gray asked.

"We called it the Elemental Nations; it's a large island out in the ocean somewhere." Naruto said as he waved his hand to the side.

"You don't know where your island is?" Gray asked confused.

"Were remote and didn't even know about Fiore, I used magic to get here so not sure what direction my homes in."

"I'll go with you." Elfman said, Naruto was happy because he knew what questions where coming next. He noticed Jet had heard the questions and was looking down sadly so he assumed everyone would hear about his life once he was gone. "Which are we taking first and when do you want to leave?"

"Were going to do the art transport first then head to escort Mr. Ashford." Naruto said with a smile, somewhat happy the man accepted. "How long will it take you to gather everything you will need, I would pack for a week."

"I can run home and pack something's, shouldn't take longer than an hour." Elfman said as he stood from his seat. "Want to meet at the train station?"

"Actually I'm not familiar with the town yet so can we meet here?" Elfman nodded and headed towards the door.

"Sure, just tell Nee-chan where taking the jobs while I'm gone." Naruto nodded and picked up the fliers, moving quickly to avoid questions.

"Hey old man I want to run something by you real quick." Naruto said as he sat back on the stool near Makarov.

"What's on your mind Naru-chan?" Makarov asked as he put down his beer.

"Well I noticed your request board was cluttered and wanted to say it would be a lot easier for everyone if you either got more boards, one for each rank, or sectioned off the one board so you could search request easier." Makarov hummed and rubbed his chin in thought.

"That's actual not a bad idea, it would make finding jobs before they expire easier." Makarov nodded and took down more beer. "I like it, I'll go order more boards from the carpenter later." Makarov stretched his arm and patted Naruto on the head. "Good suggestion Naru-chan."

"I'm not a dog." Naruto said as he slapped away the man's hand. "Anyway me and Elfman are going to take these jobs."

"Tell Mira-chan." Makarov said as he eyed the fliers. "That's her responsibility."

"Hey Mira-chan." Naruto called out down the bar.

"Yes Naruto-kun what can I get you?" Mirajane asked with a smile as she approached.

"Me and Elfman are going to do these two jobs." Mira looked surprised as she took the papers.

"You're going with Elfman?" Naruto nodded. "Is he up to traveling, I mean you did a number on him."

"I asked and he said yes." Naruto said with a shrug. "We have a couple hours before we would get there so I'm sure he'll be well rested."

"I guess." Mira said with a sigh. "Watch out for him okay?"

"You don't need to worry Mira-chan." Naruto said with a grin.

"By the way are you the reason Natsu ran up to me earlier wanting to take four jobs?" Mira said as she narrowed her eyes, but Naruto could tell it wasn't in a mean way.

"Ha, yea I told him if he completes four jobs I fight him." Makarov chuckled from the side and Mirajane giggled.

"Ya that would get him going." Naruto nodded.

"I also told him every time he wants to fight he needs to complete a task I assign him." Naruto turned to Makarov. "So if you ever want chores done I can make him do those."

"I'll get back to you on that." Makarov said as he became lost in thought.

"Send all request to my secretary." Naruto said absently.

"Who would that be?" Makarov asked with a sly smile, Naruto mental kicked himself because he used to have a secretary and wasn't joking.

"Depending on the perks I might take the job." Naruto and Makarov looked over as Cana sat down next to Naruto, giving the blonde a wink.

"We might need to have a private interview later." Naruto shot back at her.

"Is this an open position?" Mira said from behind the bar, Naruto was about to reply but stopped when he heard that perverted giggle.

"Calm down Ero-Gramps." Makarov face faulted at the name but Mira and Cana burst into laughter.

"Naru-channnn." Makarov whined as he sat up and gave Naruto puppy dog eyes.

"Ya using that names going to keep me from calling you names." Naruto chuckled as a storm cloud seemed to form over Makarov.

"Hey Naruto you ready to go?" Naruto turned to see Elfman walking in with a bag on his shoulder. "What's wrong with Master."

"Nothing, let's go." Naruto said as he hopped off the stool. "Later Mira-chan, Cana-chan."

"Oh chan now am I?" Cana said with a grin. "See you when you get back Naruto-kun."

"Be safe Elfman." Mirajane said with a wave to her brother. "You to Naruto-kun."

"Real men are always safe Nee-chan." Elfman called over his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

"_Thouhghts"_

"**Spell/Jutsu"**

"**Demon/Summon"**

**Narutomaniac:** Thanks for the advice; I'll think over those things.

**Lednacek:** No one's perfect, Makarov just forgot. As for the Clones, no one can really see up in the second level so people could miss the clones.

**Cerulean Knight:** Naruto can use all five elements but doesn't have many jutsu for earth and lightning. No sub-elements, sorry.

**megaslayer321a: **There will be a pairing, not 100% sure yet but it will only be one girl.

**Guest:** I planned on him republishing the books, for money and to honor Jiraiya. Nor sure about the carrying on, he may have perverted thoughts but Naruto won't be a blatant pervert like Jiraiya.

***Still looking for a Beta.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto**

Naruto enjoyed the walk to the train station, he had yet to explore the town and this was an excellent chance. The station was located on the opposite end of Magnolia Town so Elfman took the long way to show Naruto the sights.

"This is a really beautiful town." Naruto said as they walked through the gates to the train station.

"Yes it's a very manly town." Elfman said with a nod. "The train schedule is over here." Naruto followed the large man to a giant board with several words and times all over it.

"What's this?" Naruto asked as he inspected the board.

"This is a schedule for all the train arrivals and departures." Elfman pointed up to the right. "The green letters are the town names the train is departing to, red are arrivals. Yellow are the track numbers the train is on while blue is the time it departs or arrives."

"I see, so when will ours be leaving?" Naruto asked, though he wished he had the knowledge prior to leaving the Guild in case it was going to be hours.

"Luckily in thirty minutes." Elfman said before turning. "The tickets can be bought here." Naruto followed the man's finger to see a medium sized building with several windows, lines formed in front of each window.

"Wait we have to buy tickets?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Yea?" Elfman looked at Naruto like he grew another head. "Did they not have trains where you're from?"

"No." Naruto said with a sigh. "Well this is just great, I don't have any money." He turned and glared back in the direction of the Guild. "Damn Ero-Gramps he should have mentioned this to me."

"Hey don't worry I can cover you." Elfman said as he looked around and realized people were giving the blonde odd looks.

"I'll pay you back after the missions, I mean jobs." Naruto saidk, he was trying to get the new terminology down.

"It's no big deal." Elfman shrugged and headed to one of the lines. "So I guess you don't have a bank account, clients pay the Guild and then master transfers it to whoever went on the job."

"No, I didn't think of that." Naruto again sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"When we get back you should ask Nee-chan to help you setup one, she's good with that kind of stuff." Naruto nodded but kicked himself mentally for not thinking of the small detail.

As the two stood in line Naruto started going over other small details he might have over looked. _"Let's see other than getting a bank account I should find a realtor or with the mayor's office about buying a plot of land. I should as Master about the carpenter he mentioned for an estimate on a house."_ Naruto listened when the price came up for the tickets, while Elfman said it wasn't a big deal Naruto didn't want to take advantage of the man's kindness. The two then headed to their train, Naruto was impressed by the large metal constructs. Of course it was easy to when they didn't have large compartments that shot out kunai at him. Showing their tickets to the conductor the duo found a set of seats and got comfortable for the ride.

"So what magic's do you use?" Elfman asked after the train started to leave the station. "I think it's good for us to know each other's skills."

"I agree, I have a couple magic's actually." Naruto said as he leaned back in his seat. "I can use wind, water and fire plus I have a few jutsu, I mean spells, for earth and lightning."

"Why do you call them Jutsu?" Elfman asked, he noticed Naruto corrected himself a couple times about other words and figured it was all connected.

"Where I'm from we called them jutsu instead of spells, just like jobs were missions." Naruto said with a shrug while Elfman simply nodded. "I have a bunch of other non-elemental spells." Suddenly a second Naruto popped up next to the original. "This is my most commonly used."

Naruto chuckled as Elfman jumped back in his seat at the sudden appearance of another blonde. The large man regained his composer and leaned forward to poke the clone. "So you can do thought projections."

"Well I call them shadow clones, not only are they solid but anything they learn I do as well when they disperse." Naruto wasn't surprised there was a clone magic but wondered how close it was to shadow clones.

"From what I know about them that's what a thought projection does to, though they can also be intangible." Naruto nodded to the words.

"So what is your magic?" Naruto asked, after the spars he figured he didn't need to use Hiraishin or Rasengan yet. "I know it's something to do with transforming your arm."

"I use a magic called Take Over, it allows me to use the power of entities I have copied. In my case I use Beast Soul; Nee-chan is a Take Over mage as well." Elfman said proudly.

"Why can you only change one arm?" Elfman suddenly looked away and out the window but Naruto saw a flash of sadness in his eyes. "So what kind of security is on this train?" Naruto started to look around the train, hoping the question would snap Elfman out of his funk.

"The conductors have some magic guns but they have limited shots and are not very powerful." Elfman said though he didn't turn from the window.

"So if someone were to attack us on the train it would pretty much be only us." Naruto said with a sigh. "Plus we need to take into account civilians."

"Maybe we should rent a Magic Vehicle instead of talking the train." Elfman turned to see Naruto looking at him confused. "It's a personal vehicle that works off of the driver's magic."

"How long would it take us traveling that way?" Naruto asked as he thought over the idea.

"I would have to look at a map but depending on the roads it could be less than a train." Elfman rubbed his chin in thought. "The downside to that is one of us would lose magic during the trip so if a problem came up we would be weaker."

"So both have pros and cons." Naruto said absently as he weighed the options. "But with the Magic Vehicle if one of us runs out of magic before we get there we would have to stop for the night or risk using the others reserves."

"Being a man I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem." Naruto smirked at the statement. _"He's a lot like Lee."_ Naruto thought. _"Plus I don't know if the vehicle will run on chakra so Elfman would have to drive the whole trip."_ "Can we rent a whole section of a train for ourselves?"

"I've never asked, why?"

"I think riding the train would be fastest and enable both of us to fight." Naruto explained. "But if we could rent our own section it would keep us from involving civilians."

"A very manly idea." Elfman said with a smile. "We should ask a conductor comes by." Naruto nodded and the two fell into a comfortable silence, both closing their eyes and leaning back in their chairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Rosanna xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving in Rosanna Naruto and Elfman got directions to the art gallery and started that way. They had talked to a conductor on the train and learned they could rent a train cart for just them but it was somewhat expensive. They planned to check the prices of Magic Vehicles but figured they would just have to ride the train normally if it was out of Elfman's budget. Looking up the time for the train they would need to take the duo headed into the city. Rosanna was a beautiful city, larger than Magnolia but all the buildings were older looking. Elfman told Naruto that Rosanna was a historical city and one of the first cities created when Fiore became a kingdom.

Walking down the main street the Fairy Tail mages soon came to the gallery, it was a large white stone building with a gold dome on it. Walking inside they were meet by a man in a black suit with a light green dress shirt underneath, his blonde hair was cut short and spiked in a stylish way. "Welcome gentlemen, how can I help you today?"

"Were the mages from Fairy Tail here to deliver the artwork." Elfman said, Naruto let him take the lead so he could see if he needed to learn anything special.

"Oh yes we've been waiting for you!" The man said excitedly. "Please follow me." He guided the duo through a double set of doors and down a hallway to an office. The office was a large room that was heavily decorated, a desk sat in front of two large windows with a woman sitting behind it. She looked to be in her mid-thirties; her dark blonde hair pulled back into a bun and wore a stylish white blouse.

"Yes Clinton?" She said as she looked from her paperwork.

"These are the mages that responded to our request Ms. Kane." Clinton said as he waved his hand at Naruto and Elfman.

"Please have a seat." The woman said as she rose and gestured to the chairs in front of her desk. "Can Clinton get you anything? Water, coffee, tea?"

"I wouldn't mind a cup of tea." Naruto said with a nod to the women.

"A real man never turns down a drink." Elfman said as he turned to Clinton. "Water please." The man nodded and quickly left the room to get the beverages, Naruto and Elfman both took a seat while Ms. Kane pulled out a file from her desk.

"Last week we had an auction for a collection left in the will of a well-known art collector. Four of the paintings sold were part of a series and were coveted by many collectors." She passed the file to Naruto; it contained pictures of all the works sold. "The bids got very high and people were very upset that the whole series was bought by one woman, Duchess Allred."

"Is it common for the Galley to be responsible for deliveries?" Naruto asked, he didn't have much experience with auctions.

"Not usually but wanting to bring in more high class patrons we offered to provide delivery to all buyers." Naruto nodded and passed the file to Elfman.

"So why hire us for only one delivery?" Ms. Kane sat down with a sigh.

"We have a competent security team but with the high interest in these pieces and the fact many of those wanting it have shall we say deep pockets." She gave the mages a look to ensure he hint was understood. "We want to be absolutely sure the delivery was made."

"You need not worry Ms. Kane." Elfman said as he put the file back on the desk. "Real men always get the job done."

"Well good." She said but gave Naruto a confused look, a knock at the door made them all turn to see Clinton walking back in.

"You beverages sirs." He wheeled in a silver cart with a coffee pot and tea kettle, two white mugs on either side, and parked it between the mage's. He poured the duo's beverages before standing and turning to his boss. "Anything else."

"If you would be a dear and tell security to prepare the delivery for the Duchess I would appreciate it." Clinton smiled and started to leave the room.

"Will you be putting them in a crate or something?" Naruto asked over his cup before the man could leave.

"We have special magic cases that will keep them safe from the elements." Ms. Kane said with a nod.

"Before they are closed I would like to look over them with you." Both Elfman and Ms. Kane looked at him with raised brows. "To insure they are the art pieces the Duchess bought, this way if she complains they are not we won't be blamed."

"Or if we are we know you stole them." The woman said with a nod. "I agree, Clinton please tell security not to close the cases."

"Of course Ms. Kane." Clinton gave another nod and left the room.

"Well do you have any questions?" Naruto looked to Elfman but when he received a shake Naruto turned back to the women.

"Would it be possible to receive an advance on our pay?" Ms. Kane hummed in thought.

"Might I ask why?"

"Travel expenses." Naruto said before Elfman could speak, he doubted the mage knew much about secrecy and the need to withhold information. The older woman hummed again before reaching into her desk and pulled out a black binder.

"How much?" She asked as she opened the binder, inside were slips of paper.

"100,000." Naruto said, it was more than they needed but wouldn't give away what they were doing with it. Plus it would give Naruto some pocket money.

"Very well." She picked up a pen and wrote on one of the slips then tore it from the binder and handed it to Naruto. Looking at it he saw it had writing on it along with the amount he asked for. "We will send the rest to your Guild when we receive confirmation of your delivery."

"Thank you." Naruto passed the paper to Elfman; he had no idea what it was but knew the white haired man would. "I believe we can go confirm the art now." Nodding the woman stood and started around her desk for the door, Naruto and Elfman finished their drinks before following after her. Leading them back down the hall way they walked to another set of doors near the back of the main room. Walking down a flight of stairs Ms. Kane stopped at a metal set of doors with a keypad on the side, she stepped in front of it and Naruto saw her arm move. He heard a couple beeps before the doors opened to reveal a large white room, multiple tables were setup along the walls and people were inspecting different pieces of art.

"This is our certification room, ever piece that comes into our gallery must pass through this room." Ms. Kane said as she guided them through the room and towards a couple men in black suits. Four metal cases lay on the table near the men and Naruto figured it was the paintings.

"Ms. Kane if you will look them over and verify that these are the pieces I would appreciate it." Nodding the woman walked over and began to inspect the pieces; Naruto was pleasantly surprised when she spent a long time inspecting each one.

"These are the pieces we sold." She finally said after an hour of inspection, she then gave a nod to the men in suits, who lifted the lids onto the cases. "These pieces are now in your care."

"Thank you." Naruto said with a nod. "Hold on Elfman." Naruto held up his arm to keep the man from grabbing a case. Naruto ignored the confused look and walked over to the cases, sealing each one into a storage seal on his arm.

"You never mentioned you knew Re-quip magic." Elfman said as he realized what Naruto was doing.

"It's not exactly Re-quip but I'll explain later." Naruto said before turning back to Ms. Kane. "Have a nice day ma'am." Turning Naruto led Elfman out the doors and out of the building.

"So what's the plan Naruto?" Elfman asked, he thought Naruto was doing a great job leading them and decided to go with it.

"Well since we got the money I think we should take the train." Naruto said.

"It will allow us to both be at our best." Elfman said with a nod. "We can go to the bank and cash the check." Naruto nodded and was glad he now knew what the paper was called.

"Lead the way." Elfman nodded and turned down the road with Naruto following close behind, neither saw the man crouched on the roof across from them.

The figure pulled out binoculars and stared down at the Fairy Tail mages while they exited the gallery. Once the duo was out of sight the figure pulled out a crystal from his pocket and activated it. "Dirk you there?"

"Yea." A gruff voice answered from the crystal. "What's the word Taki, those pictures finally leaving the gallery?"

"I think so." Taki said. "I saw two people enter, stay for a while then leave. One of them had the Fairy Tail symbol on his neck."

"Fairy Tail? Shit!" Dirk said over the crystal. "What did they look like?"

"One was tall with spikey white hair, wore a blue high school looking uniform."

"I know that one." Dirk cut off the man. "Beast Arm Elfman, might be a problem but who's his friend?"

"Not as tall as Elfman but at least six feet, long spikey blonde hair, red short sleeved jacket with strange writing."

"Hmmm, doesn't sound familiar." Dirk said. "Must be a new or low level member, follow them and call when your close."

"On it." The man said as he deactivated the crystal. Pocketing it he turned and ran across the roof to follow the Fairy Tail members.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Elfman walked in to their private car of the train, after leaving the gallery Elfman took Naruto to the bank and cashed the check. Naruto had asked about opening an account but the bank clerk said you needed to open it in the town of your residence. After that they went and reserved their seats for the next train to Violetta than got a late lunch.

"Man that was a good meal." Naruto said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Quite so, it was very manly of you to eat eight bowls of ramen." Elfman said with a grin.

"Yea." Naruto said as he let out a burp. "Not as good as Mira-chan's though."

"Nee-chan is an excellent cook." Elfman nodded as the duo sat down. "It's a six hour ride, do you want to get some sleep and we can switch after a bit?"

"I'm good if you want to." Naruto shrugged, Elfman stretched a bit then lay down across the seats.

"Men do need their rest." Elfman said as he closed his eyes, Naruto waited a few minutes before pulling his legs up and getting into his meditative position. Naruto planned on using his Senjutsu as an early warning sign for incoming mages. When he started to focus on gathering the natural energy he found that he couldn't, scrunching his face in confusion Naruto tried to focus harder but was unable to gather any energy.

"What the hell?" Naruto said as he opened his eyes and scratched his head. He had never come across this problem before. "I know I'm not moving." He then heard a bump and turned to see the moving scenery and a light went off in his head. "Oh come on!"

"Wah!" Elfman said as he bolted awake. "What happened?"

"Ah sorry Elfman." Naruto said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "I came to a realization about something."

"Anything I can help with?" The man said as rubbed his eyes.

"No its okay go back to sleep." Nodding the white haired mage lay back down and soon fell back asleep. Naruto however was grumbling to himself.

"Stupid trains and their moving me while I try to gather natural energy." Letting out a long sigh he looked back out the window and watched the world pass them by.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dirk." Taki said quietly while hiding in the bathroom. "Are you there?"

"Why are you whispering?" Taki covered the crystal with his shirt to muffle the voice.

"I'm in the bathroom on the train to Violetta; the Fairy Tail mages got a private car so I couldn't keep an eye on them but were ten minutes out."

"Good, me and the boys have a trap setup for them." Dirk said with a dark chuckle. "Head on back to the Guild."

"Got it." Taki said before deactivating the crystal and headed back to his seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Violetta xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright so where does this Duchess live?" Naruto asked as he and Elfman walked off the train.

"Wasn't it on the flier?" Naruto stopped in his tracks and blinked for a second.

"I'm going to kill that old pervert!" Elfman jumped back at Naruto's sudden anger. "Senile old man forgetting to tell me important things like that!"

"Calm down Naruto we can ask someone." Elfman said quickly trying to calm the blonde. "We do know her name."

"Fine but I'm still going to get that old man." Naruto said with an evil glint in his eyes that sent a shiver up Elfman's spine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Magnolia Town xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makarov stopped drinking his beer as a cool feeling went up his back causing goose bumps on his arms and his hair to stand on end.

"Is something wrong Master?" Mirajane asked as she saw the older man shiver.

"I feel like something terrible is about to come my way." Makarov said as he looked around the Guild for any signs of trouble, well more trouble than the usual.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Violetta xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luckily it was easy to track down where the Duchess lived; apparently it was the most well-known fact in the town. Elfman led the grumbling shinobi towards the mansion, keeping some distance because he heard words like murder, glue and paint. Naruto had already created a few very well thought out pranks by the time they exited the city proper and started walking along a paved road through the surrounding forest. The road diverged at certain points, each one labeled with names or coat of arms representing the family that lived at the end of the path.

"Wait." Naruto said as he held up his arm, Elfman stopped and looked at Naruto.

"What is it?" Naruto motioned for silence and closed his eyes, going into Senjutsu mode he focused his senses out. His assumption was right when he found three magical sources ahead of them, two near each other and another across the road from them.

"There are three mages ahead of us, hidden in the bushes." Naruto said as he stopped his sage mode and opened his eyes.

"How do you know that?" Elfman asked confused.

"Another magic that allows me to sense magic within a certain range." Naruto said as he twisted the truth.

"That is a real manly magic." Elfman said before slamming a fist into his open palm. "Let's go show them how real men fight."

"Hold up Elfman." Naruto grabbed hold of the tall mage before he could run towards the waiting trap. "Let's use our heads first." The blonde sighed when Elfman gave him a confused look. "I mean we make them spring the trap but not on us." Before Elfman could say anything Naruto created two clones than one changed into the tall mage.

"You can use transformation magic as well?" Elfman asked as he poked his copy.

"Yea." Naruto said as the three figures chuckled at the curious mage. "These two will go ahead of us and spring the trap, then will come in and take the mages by surprise."

"That kind of thinking proves you're a real man." Elfman said once he collected himself. The two clones chuckled again then headed up the road towards the waiting mages.

"Will let them get a head start and then follow." Elfman nodded and started to crack his knuckles, ready for a fight.

The two clones cared on towards the Duchess's mansion without a care in the world; both knew if they showed any signs of awareness they could blow the plan.

"The hell?" The Naruto clone said as the two suddenly sunk into the ground they we stepping on.

"Seems we've caught some Fairy's boys." Both clones turned their heads to see a man walking out of the tree line on their left. He had shaggy brown hair and wore a brown short sleeve shirt under a black leather jacket, and black pants.

"Look pretty mangy Dirk." Another man said to their right as he approached, he and the man next to him were dressed in leather breast plates with metal shoulder guards and bracers. They both had shaved heads and a tattoo of a claw on the opposite side as the other.

"Maybe we should throw them back." The other man said before both broke into a chuckle.

"Now, now we can't do that until we get what we were paid for." Dirk said as he walked to the edge of the sinking earth, both the clones were now sunken to their elbows. "Here's how this is going to work boys, you give us the paintings and I'll undo my spell so you can get out."

"What if we don't?" The Naruto clone asked.

"Well then we see how long you can hold your breath underground." Dirk said as the other men laughed.

"But then how will you get the paintings?" The Elfman clone said as it tried to break free.

"I think two dead Fairies are a fair compensation for a loss of pay." Dirk said with a wicked smile.

"Well then you're going to be very disappointed." Both clones smirked as they went up in a puff of smoke.

"What!" Dirk yelled as his eyes went wide.

"**Dynamic Entry" **Dirk was kicked into a tree as Naruto's foot connected with the side of his head.

"**Beast Arm: Black Bull"** Elfman landed behind the two men and backhanded one, before twisting and punching the other into the sinking ground.

"Zane!" The man yelled as he recovered from the hit, he rn to the edge of the sinking dirt to see Zane stuck up to his elbows.

"Kill that bastard then get me out of here." Zane said as he struggled in the dirt.

"**Re-quip: Heat Blade"** Elfman watched a red bladed long sword appear in the man's hand. "Burn in hell you bastard." He charged Elfman and went for an over the head slash to cut down the Take Over mage.

"Real men can't be beat by such weak moves." Elfman said as he moved to the side, avoiding the strike but feeling heat coming from the blade. He then reared his fist back and punched the man in the face, knocking him back and making him drop his sword.

Naruto watched amused as Elfman finished his opponent easily; despite losing to him easily Elfman seemed to be skilled enough. "So you alive over there?" Turning he saw Dirk struggling to his feet, using a tree to steady himself.

"How the fuck did you get out of my trap?" Dirk asked as he spit out some blood.

"Cause I'm awesome." Naruto said, after all it was true.

"Fine if you don't want to talk I'll make you." Dirk said as he pointed his arm at Naruto. **"Swallowing Earth"** Naruto immediately jumped to the side as he felt the earth beneath him shift, however Dirk followed Naruto with his arm and the earth gave way along the trail. Naruto smirked and just barely keep ahead of the sinking ground, he heard Dirk growling in anger at the blondes antics. "Stay still."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Naruto said with a grin. "You should aim for where I'm going not where I am."

"Idiot." Dirk said with a triumphant smile. **"Swallowing Earth"** He aimed his other arm ahead of Naruto, but lost his smile when the shinobi leapt over the forming hole.

"Wow you almost got me." Naruto said with a smile. "But your time is up."

"What?" Dirk said, Naruto was in front of him and he didn't understand how his time was up as he had Naruto on the run.

"Naruto kept your attention like a real man." Dirk spun around in time to see Elfman's black fist before he was knocked unconscious.

"Good hit Elfman." Naruto said as he walked back to his teammate, he noticed the ground had stopped sinking when Dirk was knocked unconscious.

"A real man can finish things in one punch." Elfman said as he raised his arm in triumph.

"So what do we do with them?" Naruto asked as he kicked the man lightly with his foot.

"There is a Rune Knight barracks in the town." Elfman said as he picked up the man. "Could your clones take them while we finish the mission?"

"Yea but they can't read so they might get lost." Naruto said with a shrug.

"I'm sure someone could point it out." Elfman said as the two began walking to the other downed man. "What about him" Naruto looked down to see the last man still struggling in the dirt.

"I'll handle him, here." Naruto reached into his back pouch and pulled out some wire. "Tie those guys up." Elfman looked at the wire but nodded as he took it, Naruto turned and hopped down to the trapped man. "So who hired you?"

"Fuck you." The man said before spitting on Naruto's shoe, the blonde raised an eyebrow as he stared down at his foot. Quicker than Zane could see he was kicked in the back of the head and his face slammed to the ground.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said as he grabbed the man by his shirt and put him up right. "Had to wipe my shoe off, now I believe I asked you a question."

"F-f-fuck you." Naruto sighed than grabbed the man's nose, making him scream in pain.

"We can do this all day ya know." Naruto twisted the man's nose making his scream more. "Elfman can finish the job while I talk with you." Naruto let go to see what the man had to say.

"I've got nothing to say to you." Letting out another sigh Naruto thought about what to do, he didn't want to torture the man. Torture was one of the few things he never studied so he wasn't sure how to properly do it.

"_Plus I don't think Ero-Gramps would like that." _ Standing Naruto channeled chakra into his fist then struck the ground in front of the man to free him. Now that he could move his arms Zane tried to use his magic but Naruto struck him in the back of the neck, knocking him out cold. "Oh I'm sorry were you trying to do something?" Naruto chuckled at his own joke as he lifted the man.

"_He's almost as scary as Erza."_ Elfman thought as he watched Naruto question the man. Naruto walked back to the top of the pit and created three clones, each grabbed a man and headed back towards town.

"Alright let's finish this job, I'm getting hungry." Elfman just nodded and followed Naruto towards the Duchess's house. The trip took only minutes and soon they were walking up to the front doors of a giant stone mansion. It was easily one of the largest buildings Naruto had ever seen, even the Fire Daimyo's house didn't compare to it. Using the large brass knocker the duo waited until the door was opened by a butler, the man looked to be in his later years and had a thick grey handle bar mustache.

"May I help you?" The butler asked as he eyed them.

"We are here to deliver the paintings bought by Duchess Allred." Naruto said.

"I see no paintings." The man said as he looked around the duo for anything and slowly started to close the door. He flinched back when four cases appeared on the ground in front of Naruto and Elfman.

"I had them sealed away for safe keeping." Naruto said with an amused smile.

"You are mages then?" The butler said as he straightened up again. "May I see your Guild Tattoo's?"

"Of course." Elfman Said as he turned his head so the man can see his better. Naruto guessed this was something that happened often and lifted his shirt to reveal his, the butler paled some when he saw Naruto's scar but corrected himself.

"Yes thank you." He then opened the door and bowed, gesturing them in. Naruto and Elfman both grabbed two cases and entered the home. Walking in to the foyer Naruto let out a whistle, the whole room screamed elegance. "Please follow me." The two followed the butler out of the foyer and through two large doors. Inside was a large room with chairs set around a wooden table, a bar sat along the back of the room with many different liquor bottles behind it. "If you will wait here I will get the Duchess."

Nodding Naruto walked over to the table and set his cases down, face up so they could open them. Elfman followed his lead and then the duo sat in the chairs facing the door. They only waited a few minutes before the butler opened the doors again; several men in suits entered the room first. Four took position behind the Fairy Tail members while the rest spread out around the room.

"Announcing Duchess Allred." The butler said before bowing, a woman in a fancy black gown entered after. She was older but had a light brown tint to her greying hair, it was in a bun but had tresses falling over her shoulders. Fancy jewelry hung off her neck, was in her hair and several rings glittered on her fingers. Naruto sprang to his feet and gave a quick bow, Elfman quickly followed suit when he realized what Naruto was doing.

"Gentlemen." She said with a small head nod. "These are my paintings?" She waved her hand to the four cases.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto said then moved to one of the cases and pulled off the lid. "If you would like to inspect them."

"No need." She said then nodded to some of the guards, the men quickly picked up the cases and left the room. "Fairy Tail's reputation is enough for me to trust you, if there is a problem I have no doubt it was from the Gallery."

"Thank you." Naruto said, he was actually surprised by the action.

"I will inform the Gallery of your successful delivery." She said before turning to leave the room. "Have an enjoyable evening gentlemen." As she left the room all the suited men followed her, leaving only Naruto, Elfman and the butler.

"I will see you gentlemen out." The butler said as he gestured to the door, Naruto looked to Elfman and shrugged. He thought there would be more to the job but guessed he was wrong. The two men followed the butler to the door and with some quick pleasantries started back towards the town.

"So what now?" Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head.

"I think we should go find a place to stay the night." Elfman said, Naruto nodded as his stomach began to rumble.

"I hope they have ramen around here." Elfman chuckled as Naruto gained a faraway look and drool started to come out his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Spell/Jutsu"**

"**Demon/Summon"**

** .904: **All his tri-kunai are made of chakra metal.

**Mundanebeast: **No summons, it will be explained why later.

**Hanipman: **My fault for not fully clarifying it but basically they bought all the seats for one train cart.

**Cerulean Knight:** Right now he cannot but I have made this Naruto smarter and he will still train/ create new jutsu after seeing magic.

**So I've decided to pair Naruto with Mirajane, mostly because of their similar past's, and the fact my other choice was Cana, who I see more as a love'm and leave'm kind of girl. Sorry if this upset's anyone but that's my choice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

Naruto let out a yawn as he looked out the window of the train; he had not gotten much sleep last night. As he lay down to go to bed he started getting the memories of his clones at the Guild. They had made some progress with the dictionary but it would be at least another day before they got through the whole thing. Naruto chuckled when he thought of the other memories that he got, Mirajane had stumbled upon his studying clones and nearly had a heart attack. After a quick explanation she somehow, he's still not positive how, wrangled them into helping her clean up the Guild, carry the drunk members home and walk her home. Naruto learned some interesting things last night, Macao and Wakaba argued who had a better family when drunk, Cana was very handsy and Mirajane was a fierce taskmaster.

Naruto pushed his thoughts to the side as he spied the city ahead of them. "We almost there." Naruto said to his companion.

"Good." Elfman said as he looked up from a magazine he was reading. "This should be an easy job."

"Ever been to Akane Resort?" Naruto asked as he turned back to the window.

"Once with Nee-chan." Elfman said as he went back to his magazine. "She had a photo shoot there and I went along to spend time on the beach."

"Photo shot?" Elfman looked up confused then realized what Naruto was asking. "Oh you wouldn't know, Nee-chan pose's for Sorcerer Magazine." Naruto blinked as a small bit of blood leaked out his nose as he thought of Mirajane in a skimpy bathing suit.

"_Damn you Ero-Sennin and your perverted teachings taking root."_ Naruto thought as he quickly wiped his nose before Elfman could see. "That's nice, what is Sorcerer Magazine? I mean besides the obvious."

"They introduce new hot magic items and popular conferences, as well as publish photos and interviews of popular Mages or entire Guilds." Elfman said as he reached into his bag. "Here's a copy from last week." Naruto caught the magazine and looked over the cover, which was dark green and had a muscular bald man on the cover. Naruto flipped it open and started looking over the articles; he found he could recognize a few words but not enough to make sense of it.

"I'll give it a read later thanks." Naruto said as he sealed the magazine.

"Ah I forgot you can't read yet." Elfman said as he slapped his forehead.

"It's alright." Naruto said with a chuckle, Elfman let out a sigh and nodded. The two stood as the train pulled into the station and disembarked.

"Remind me to kill the old pervert when we get back." Naruto muttered darkly as he and Elfman again had to ask for directions to their clients' home. This time it took more effort because the client wasn't as well-known.

"Sure." Elfman said but he really hoped Naruto was kidding; the dark aura around the blonde didn't help his fears. "Here it is." Naruto looked up to see a large brick mansion behind a black iron rod fence with a solid metal gate, gold rings hung from it.

"Nice house." Naruto said as they walked to the gate, Elfman grabbed hold of the knocker and banged on the gate. After a few seconds thee gate opened and an older woman stood there, she had slight greying in her hair and wore an apron over her clothes.

"May I help you?" She asked as she looked both the men over.

"Were the mages hired by Mr. Ashford." Naruto said, the woman smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes we've been waiting for you." She pushed the gate open and gave a bow. "Please come in." The duo walked past her so she could close the gate then followed her into the mansion. The inside of the hose was all dark wood and gave it a rich look; the maid guided them up the stairs and through a set of doors. Inside was a large library, bookcases made up the walls and reached all the way to the ceiling. In the middle of the room were two couches facing each other and past them a large desk. "Mr. Ashford your guests have arrived."

"Thank you Emilia." The maid bowed and left the room as Ashford stood from his desk and walked towards the mage's. He seemed to be just a few years older than Naruto, he wore a black pin striped suit with a dark red tie, Naruto noticed a gold tie pin with a diamond on it. He had short but stylish sandy blonde hair and was clean shaven, Naruto thought everything about this man said rich but not arrogant. "A pleasure gentlemen, I hope your trip was enjoyable."

"It was, thank you." Naruto said as he shook the man's hand. "Thank you for waiting for us to finish a job."

"No trouble at all, I understand." Ashford said as he shook Elfman's hand. "A Guild is like a business and requires jobs to keep it alive, I was in no hurry." He shrugged then gestured to the couches; Naruto and Elfman sat down on one while Ashford took the other. "Now I do you have any questions about the job?"

"Could you give us a basic idea of what you expect from us?" Naruto asked.

"Simple really, keep me alive and safe." Ashford said with a chuckle. "I do not expect any problems nor have I been threated I just like to be prepared when visiting the resort."

"Is the resort dangerous?" Naruto asked, he looked to Elfman as well.

"No but I am what you would call a high roller and there are thieves and conmen that frequent the resort." Ashford said as he waved of Naruto's worry. "I have been robbed before and after that I decided to hire guards."

"A manly idea." Elfman said with a nod. "Do not worry Mr. Ashford we will keep you safe."

"Yes I am sure you will." Ashford said with a grin. "I would think Beast Arm Elfman would scare most people away."

"You've heard of me?" Elfman asked surprised.

"I only send this request to the most powerful Guild and do research on all the members." Ashford explained before turning to Naruto. "I do apologize that I have never heard of you."

"I'm a new member." Naruto said with a shrug. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"I see." Ashford said but Naruto could tell he seemed unhappy to have a new unheard of mage guarding him.

"Naruto is our newest S-Class mage, I'm just here to help him navigate Fiore." Elfman had picked up on Ashford's displeasure also and decided to ease his worries.

"An S-Class?" Ashford looked between the duo in surprise before smiling big. "Well that's wonderful." The man clapped his hands and stood. "Well then if you've no more questions I will gather my things and we can be off." Naruto looked to Elfman, who shook his head.

"We will wait here for you." Ashford nodded to Naruto before walking out of the room.

"Thanks for the assist there." Naruto said to his companion.

"No problem, you're too much of a man to be looked down on." Elfman said with a grin. "Give it a few missions and Sorcerer Magazine will be hounding you for an interview."

"Great." Naruto said with a sigh, he hated interviews and talking about himself for everyone to read. The blonde leaned back into the couch as they waited for their client. _"If this place has a casino then I bet they have some kind of underground, I bet I could start there."_ Naruto grinned as he started planning out his trip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Akane Resort xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip went by quickly, Onibus was not too far from the resort, Naruto looked over the area as they got off the train. Akane Resort looked like a giant castle crossed with some modern day architecture, a large walkway lead from the train station straight to the resort.

"_The only road leads straight to the Resort, smart."_ Naruto thought as he climbed into the carriage Ashford rented to take them down the road, which was easily two miles long by Naruto's estimation.

"Your first time at Akane Resort?" Ashford asked Naruto.

"Yes." Naruto said with a nod. "I've never seen a casino this big before."

"The casino is only in the basement." Ashford said. "The Resort has restaurants, stores, spas along with the rooms."

"I see." Naruto said as he rubbed his chin. "So where do the staff and their families live? Is there not a town nearby?"

"A housing area was built down the beach for staff if I remember correctly." Ashford said after a second of thought, Naruto nodded and made a note to check it out later. Soon they arrived at the resort and several bellhops came forward and took Ashford's luggage from the carriage.

"Welcome back Mr. Ashford." Naruto turned to see a tall man in a black suit standing at the entrance. He was tan with dark rimmed glasses; his short black hair was gelled to the side.

"Thank you Roman." Ashford said as he hopped down from the carriage and towards the doors, Naruto and Elfman following behind. "My Suite is ready?"

"Yes sir, I have also prepared your roulette table." Roman said as he followed after Ashford. "Will you be gambling first or shall I make a reservation for a late lunch?"

"Food first, I hate to gamble on an empty stomach." Ashford said as they stopped at the elevator, Naruto looked at the elevator confused but Elfman pushed him forward. Naruto jumped slightly as the elevator started upwards, the blonde glared when he heard Elfman chuckle. As the doors opened and they all stared out Naruto quickly kicked out one of Elfman's feet, making the tall mage fall on his face.

"Are you all right sir?" Roman asked as he reached down to help Elfman up.

"I'm fine." Elfman said while he glared at Naruto, who was grinning like a mad man.

"Very well, this way Mr. Ashford." Naruto let out a chuckle as they walked down the hallway, he noticed there were fewer doors then he expected for a hotel. Roman pulled a key from his pocket and opened a door for them; Naruto realized why there were less doors when he entered.

The room was a large open carpeted area; the far wall was glass that gave you a view of the ocean. Three white couches created a U shape in the middle of the room facing the window wall and Naruto noticed a bar built into a large column just behind the couches, several different bottles of liquor were on the back shelves. Naruto walked around the room as Ashford and Roman talked, he found four doors in the suite that each lead to a bedroom. Searching them all and the bathrooms attached he walked back into the main room.

"Everything looks good." He told Elfman.

"Once my luggage gets here we will have a quick lunch and then get in a few hours of gambling." Ashford said as he headed towards the back door, Naruto had noticed the room was larger than the others.

"How do you want to handle this?" Naruto asked as Ashford went into his room. "We can do shifts or stay together."

"I think we should stay together." Elfman said as he crossed his arms, Naruto nodded even though it messed with his plans.

"Sounds good, I'm going to grab some sleep before we go to lunch." Naruto said as he walked into a room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto let out a low whistle as they walked into the casino; it was larger than the ones back in the Elemental Nations. Ashford had treated them to a delicious steak lunch and now they were escorting him to the casino, Naruto was also keeping his eyes open for anyone suspicious.

"How was your meal Mr. Ashford?" Roman asked as he appeared in front of them, Naruto had learned at lunch Roman was a casino host.

"Wonderful, my table is available?" Ashford asked as he looked around the casino, Naruto noticed he lingered on many different women.

"Yes sir and you were cleared for the ten million." Roman said as he guided them to the table. "Your chips are waiting for you."

"Excellent as always Roman." Ashford said as he clapped the man on the back.

"Thank you sir." Roman said with a smile. "Will you gentlemen be gambling? I can supply a small line of credit if you would like."

"I don't gamble." Elfman said with a shake of his head, Naruto was just glad he didn't say real men don't gamble and insult their client.

"I don't think I will need one but thank you." Naruto said, he planned on gambling some to increase his cash. Elfman had given him the rest of the jewels they got from the Gallery since Naruto didn't have an account to draw from. Walking to the table Naruto and Elfman stood to the sides as Ashford sat down and started to play.

It was after three hour of watching Ashford, lose more than win, Naruto unsealed the remaining jewels he had. "Can I get twenty thousand in chips please?" The dealer nodded and took the jewels.

"Going to give it a go Naruto-san?" Ashford chuckled; Naruto could smell the liquor on him.

"Naruto I don't think it's wise to use all of your money." Elfman said from his spot.

"Don't worry so much Elfman I know what I'm doing." Naruto said as he took his chips and placed them all in a stack on the number nine.

"Are you insane!" Elfman said as he pointed at the table. "Your betting it all on one number."

"Oh let the man live a little." Ashford said with a laugh. "So he doesn't know about gambling the only way to solve that is by experience."

"But.." Elfman tried to say but Naruto cut him off.

"Elfman calm down." Naruto said with a sigh, it was odd for people to doubt his gambling skills. "It's my money thus my problem if I lose."

"Bet's Mr. Ashford." The dealer said, he knew it was his job to move this along so the casino could win the high bet. Ashford nodded and placed his chips, the dealer than spun the wheel and flicked in the ball. "No bets." He said, everyone but Naruto watched the ball with suspense, it slowed down and the white ball began bouncing around the different spots until it finally stopped.

"N-n-nine red." The dealer said as he looked at Naruto then quickly under the table, Naruto wasn't sure why he looked down but when he looked back up wide eyed he guessed it was something to check if he cheated.

"Damn." Ashford said as the dealer placed the marker down and began counting out chips.

"Now that's how a man gambles." Elfman said though he two had a shocked look.

"Wow good payout." Naruto said, he had never played roulette before and from watching Ashford only win on the outer areas he didn't realize the odds jumped so much.

"Your winnings sir." Naruto nodded and counted out his winnings before sealing them away.

"You're not going to keep playing?" Ashford asked curiously.

"A good gambler knows when to bet and when to watch." Naruto said with a wink, he knew his luck only worked occasionally in games like this. Experience showed him he was luckiest in card games, Shikamaru believed it had something to do with his observation skills more the luck. He hummed in thought for a second before turning to the dealer. "Excuse me but I have a question, could you get someone from security?" The dealer nodded and turned around, waving for a man in a suit.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Elfman asked as he looked around for trouble.

"Hmm?" Naruto said before he realized what he said. "Oh no nothing like that."

"Can I help you sir?" The man asked as he approached the table, Naruto wondered why every security guard he saw in Fiore so far wore black suits.

"Well I wanted to do some gambling but can't leave my client here and was wondering if it's against the rules to use a magical clone to go play?" Naruto said before creating a clone, causing everyone but Elfman to jump back slightly.

"Well, it doesn't have any magic to help cheat does it?" The guard asked.

"Nope, he just thinks like me and can play for me while I stay with my client." Naruto said, the guard looked the clone over then nodded.

"I don't think it will be a problem but I'm going to ask it stay with a guard at all times." Naruto nodded and unsealed some of his chips.

"Alright." Naruto said as he handed over the chips, the clone nodded and followed the security guard away.

"That's a handy spell." Ashford said as he regained his senses, Naruto nodded and went back to observing the area.

"More than you know." Naruto said with a smirk as he looked around, noticing people were now watching him with interest. Elfman chuckled at his comment as he went back to watching the opposite side of the casino. _"Whatever I win here plus my cut of the missions should cover me for a while, now for my information needs."_ " Elfman I'm going to head to the bathroom be right back." The tall mage nodded as Naruto made his way through the casino.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Scarlet Lady, Akane Resort xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helen Orellana smiled happily as she counted out a large stack of bills in her office; she had every right to be after all. As not only the head of the Dark Guild Black Rose but also the owner of more than half the brothels in Fiore, she could roll in a sea of cash if she wanted to. She was a very attractive woman with silky black hair, which she kept in a ponytail, a flawless cream complexion set behind ruby lips and emerald eyes. Her outfit was a blood red corset, which pushed up her already large bust up more, under a black fur coat with tight leather jeans and black heels. Helen knew she was attractive and did everything she could to show it. As she stacked the last of the jewels she looked around the room at the five people there.

The first was her older brother Vincent; he was a tall man at six foot five and bulged with muscle under his dark grey suit. He wore a black collared button down under his suit with a blood red tie and black fingerless gloves. Unlike her he kept his hair very short, so it couldn't be grabbed in a fight or obscures his vision.

Next to him, lying across a couch was her younger brother Oliver. While tall like Vincent he was lean with wavy hair that went down to his neck and wore more stylish clothes. His red collared shirt was lighter than hers and Vincent's and he wore a black vest over it with black slacks and two tone shoes.

Sitting next to the couch in a comfortable chair was the only other female in the room, Amelia Collins. She was a strict looking woman with her light brown hair pulled back in a tight bun, wire rimmed glasses sat on the tip of her nose as she read a book. Her attire was more formal, a simple black dress with long sleeves, a gold necklace with a heart shaped ruby and a long red scarf wrapped around her shoulders.

The final member in the room was an older man, Jacob McNair. He was richly dressed in a grey three piece suit, a white collared shirt and a blood red tie. His grey hair was neatly trimmed and combed to the side and he was stroking his goatee whit gloved covered hands as he stood.

"Seems business has picked up in your district Jacob." Helen said as she started to divide the stacks into six piles on her desk.

"The new casino in Hyacinth has done wonders for us." Jacob said with a nod.

"Remind me to send some flowers to the owner." Helen said with a sly smile.

"Anything but roses my dear Helen." Jacob said causing everyone to chuckle.

"Well here are you shares." Helen said as she finished dividing the jewels, four piles were identical in size while a fifth slightly bigger and the sixth nearly twice the size of the others. "Amelia I will trust you to deliver our taxes to Oración Seis."

"I shall do so before returning home." Amelia said with a bow.

"That sure is a lot of money." Everyone in the room stopped when they heard the unfamiliar voice and looked upwards. "So this Oración Seis is like your boss or something?" Sitting upside down on the ceiling was a figure, covered in a black cloak with a white fox mask, red paint spread from the side like whiskers and it had a red triangle between its eyes.

"**Re-quip: Thorn Whip" **A green whip with thorns appeared in Helens hands and she stood ready to attack.

"**Re-quip: Scarlet Cannon" **Oliver leapt from his spot to stand in front of his sisters desk as a red desert eagle appeared in his hand, aiming it at the intruder.

"**Re-quip: Vampire Claws" **Dark metal gauntlets appeared on Vincent's hands as he stood next to Oliver, ready to protect his sister.

"**Choking Scarf"** Amelia's scarf flew from her shoulders towards the intruder.

"**Silver Stinger" **Jacob drew a blade from the cane at his side and it extended upwards to the intruder.

The Dark Guild members stood shocked as Amelia's and Jacob's attacks passed right through the figure. "Oh dear that would have hurt." The figure, male by the sound of his voice, dropped to the floor. "Where are my manners, my name is Kitsune." He bowed deeply to the siblings.

"How did you get down here?" Helen asked from behind her brothers, they were located in a sub-basement of the brothel that she paid a fortune to have protected by runes.

"I walked." Kitsune said simply.

"Answer the question." Oliver yelled as he aimed his gun at the man's head.

"Ummm I just did." Kitsune said as he turned to Amelia but pointed at Oliver. "He's a little slow isn't he?"

"Why you…" Oliver started to say.

"Silence!" Helen said, causing her brother to cringe. "Now Mr. Kitsune may I ask how you found this room?"

"Of course." He said with a nod then stood there silently, Helen raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Kitsune asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"I asked how you found us." Helen said heatedly, Kitsune waved a finger at her.

"No no no." He said with humor. "You asked if you could ask but never actually asked."

"Can I please shot him?" Oliver asked while Helen let out a growl.

She took a quick breath to calm herself. "Everyone put your weapons away and sit down." Vincent and Oliver gave her a quick look but complied, though Vincent sat on the desk edge instead of going back to his spot. "Now I don't think I'll get an answer to my earlier question so why are you here Mr. Kitsune?"

"Please just Kitsune." The man said while he placed his hands in the opposite sleeves of his robe. "I am here for information."

"And what makes you think we have the information you need?" Jacob asked as he studied the masked man.

"Oh you don't." Kitsune said with a shrug. "Well actually you may have part of what I want to know but not the main part."

"What is it you want to know?" Helen asked, while the man was starting to get on her nerves she couldn't say she wasn't interested.

"I need information on a man." He opened his arms and tossed a picture onto her desk. "This man." Helen picked up the picture and licked her lips after a second.

"I don't know him and believe me I would remember." Helen passed the picture to Vincent.

"Seeing as he arrived in Fiore only a few days ago I didn't expect you to." Kitsune said. "He is at the resort though, that's part of what led me her today."

"Who is he?" Vincent asked as he dropped the picture on Helen's desk.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Kitsune said evenly, Helen hummed seductively as she looked over the picture of Naruto again.

"And why are you following him?" Helen was becoming more interested. "Is he a criminal?" She asked, if he was she thought she could bring him to her side as a new playmate, her hopes died when Kitsune began to chuckle.

"No." He said with a shake of his head. "But why I'm tracking him is of no importance." Helen disagreed but let him continue. "I need information on him and on the Guild he joined, Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?" Oliver said with a bit of fear, he had no interest in getting involved with the kingdoms strongest Guild.

"Yes but not on their members." Kitsune said quickly. "I want Uzumaki for myself; however I can't take on a whole Guild."

"So you need information on who's at odds with Fairy Tail." Amelia said as she put the pieces together. "So you can join them and get to him."

"Ding ding, we have a winner." Kitsune said with a chuckle.

"Why ask us?" Helen asked with narrowed eyes. "Were not a large Dark Guild nor do we involve ourselves in fights with Legal Guilds."

"In my experience the people who know the most are those involved and those who the involved fuck." Kitsune said and though she couldn't see it she heard the grin behind his mask. Helen couldn't help but smile, it was all true of course, her girls learned all kinds of secrets from their bedmates.

"So what exactly do you want?" Helen asked as she stood and walked around her desk, putting an extra sway in her hips.

"Simply put I will pay you for any information on people wanting to hurt Fairy Tail or Uzumaki himself." Kitsune said as Helen stopped in front of him.

"And what do I get out of this deal?" She asked as she played with her ponytail.

"Money." Kitsune said with a shrug. "Or I can offer my services."

"Services?" Helen asked with a sultry voice.

"Well you already know I can get in this room unnoticed." Kitsune said with a chuckle. "I'm sure that skill could come in handy."

Helen hummed in thought, she wouldn't deny his skill could be useful when they needed someone to drop of blackmail material or pick up the ransom. "How much money?"

"Depends on the information but I'm sure we could haggle out a price." Helen turned to Vincent; the tall man waited a second before shrugging. She let out a huff and turned to Amelia, who gave a quick nod.

"Very well, how can I get a hold of you when we have something?" Kitsune sighed and scratched his head.

"I have no means and no idea where I will be at any given time. Give me a list of your brothels and I will check in every few days."

"All of our brothels have a black rose painted somewhere on the sign." Helen said as she walked back to her desk and began to write on a piece of paper. "Here are our four major ones, each run by one of us." Kitsune nodded as he took the paper, looking it over before pocketing it.

"Until next time." Kitsune said with a bow before he leapt and disappeared right through the ceiling.

"Was that wise sis?" Oliver asked as he looked upwards.

"That man just walked right in here without any of us noticing and let our attacks pass right through him without a second thought." Helen said as she walked back to her chair. "I don't want him as an enemy."

"I agree." Jacob said from the wall. "And it's not like he asked us for a lot."

"Oliver take this upstairs and tell Janelle to have the girls keep their ears open for anything on Fairy Tail and this Uzumaki guy." Oliver huffed but jumped to his feet and took the picture; he wasn't stupid enough to defy his sister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appeared back in his hotel room with a yellow flash and quickly removed his cloak and mask, sealing them back with his Anbu gear. He smiled at his successful mission, after leaving to the restroom he had created a clone to watch over Ashford while he snuck onto the roof. Once there he activated his sage mode and searched for sources of magic outside of the resort, knowing any local mages wouldn't be staying there. After finding the five he traveled and found the brothel, after years of traveling with Jiraiya he could spot one from a mile away. Initially he had been hoping to find a neutral source to start his spy network but when he found the brothel belonged to a Dark Guild he created the plan to use an alter ego to spy on himself.

"_At least it's a start and now I can watch out for large threats."_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked over to his sleeping clone. "I'm back."

"How did it go boss?" The clone asked though it didn't open its eyes.

"Good, we have some informants watching for threats on Fairy Tail and ourselves." Naruto said as he began to strip down for a shower.

"Cool well I'm gone." The clone dispelled and Naruto took a breath as he sorted out the memories. Nothing eventful happened after he left, Ashford lasted another twenty minutes before spotting a girl in a short green cocktail dress and inviting her upstairs. As he turned on the shower he turned when a flash appeared on his right.

"Yo boss." His other clone said with a wave, its other arm full of casino chips. "Blackjack and poker are exactly the same here to." Naruto chuckled and began sealing all the chips.

"What's our total?" The clone hummed in thought as he did the math.

"Well including the six hundred thousand you have in chips were up to two million four hundred thousand." Naruto nodded his head with a smile.

"Excellent." Naruto said with a sigh as he jumped in the shower. "We can play again tomorrow." The clone took that as its cue to leave. Naruto let the water relax his muscles as he began to think. _"I also should look up this Oración Seis, if they have another Guild paying them taxes they must be dangerous."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Magnolia Town xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto smiled as he and Elfman walked through the town towards the Guild, the rest of the job went by without a problem. Naruto still went out and explode the area, occasionally spying on people, and placed a Hirishin seal on the Scarlet Ladies roof. He chuckled when he remembered Ramon offering to comp him a stay anytime he wanted to come back, apparently the Resort owners didn't like him leaving with just over six million jewels. Ashford also gave them a positive review and said they would be hearing from him for his next trip.

"It's good to be home after completing those manly jobs." Elfman said as they neared the Guild Hall.

"Ya." Naruto said with a shrug. _"Though I have a long list of things to get done." _ Elfman pushed open the doors as they arrived and Naruto couldn't help but smile as he saw the members fighting.

"Were back!" Elfman called out, though no one paid much attention to the duo as they walked to the bar.

"Welcome back." Mirajane chirped happily as she saw her brother and Naruto. "How did everything go?"

"We handled the jobs like men Nee-chan." Elfman said as he flexed his muscles, Mirajane chuckled.

"Well good, both clients were very happy with you and Naruto-kun." Mira said as she reached down and pulled out an envelope from under the counter. "Here's your share of the rewards Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Mira-chan." Naruto took the envelope from the girl and quickly sealed it away. "Elfman mentioned you could help me out with getting a bank account?"

"Of course." She said with a smile. "I just need to get someone to cover for me." Naruto nodded as Mirajane walked around the bar and towards the other members, he then turned his attention to the small figure at the end of the bar. Walking down he took a seat next to Makarov.

"Welcome home." Makarov said with a smile as he read the newspaper. "I hear good things about your jobs."

"Yes despite not being given the addresses, money for the train or knowledge of bank accounts." Naruto said with a glare, Makarov looked over at him for a second then back to his paper.

"Well you never asked." Naruto sweat dropped at the blunt statement. "By the way I went and told Porlyusica about you, we can go whenever you have a chance."

"Mira-chan is going to help me setup a bank account and then I have some other things to do but maybe tomorrow." Naruto said though he never dropped his glare. "And those should have been obvious things to tell me." Makarov gave a shrug and that ticked Naruto off.

"NARUTO!" The blonde turned to see Natsu running up to him excitedly. "I did what you said so fight me."

"Aye" Happy called out as he appeared on Natsu's shoulder.

"Four jobs?" Naruto asked, he thought it was quick but Natsu could have picked easier ones then him.

"Yea, you can ask Mira." Natsu said with a grin. "Come on lets fight."

"But I thought we were going out Naruto-kun." Naruto turned to see a pouting Mirajane. "Levy said she would watch the bar for me."

"We will Mira-chan; this will only take a second." Natsu started to open his mouth in protest but was suddenly knocked unconscious by a quick moving Naruto. "Sorry Natsu I'm just not in the mood today." Naruto turned and noticed everyone was staring at him. "What?" Naruto ignored the stares and turned to Mirajane. "Ready?"

"Yep." She looped her arm around his and guided him out of the Guild.

"I think he just beat Erza's record." Macao said as he looked at the downed form of Natsu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto let out a groan as he slouched down in his chair; Mirajane had taken him straight to the bank to start his account. Little did he know it would take over an hour, mainly because he had to make up the answers of where he came from and had no home address yet. "Are we done yet?"

"Almost." Mirajane said as she continued to write on the clipboard in her lap. "I don't know why you're complaining, I'm the one whose poor hand is getting sore." Naruto let out a chuckle as she gave an over dramatic pout.

"I appreciate the sacrifice." Mirajane smiled as she tapped the clipboard.

"And done." She hopped up and walked to the counter, passing the clipboard to the clerk and coming back with something in her hand. "Here's your check book."

"What exactly does one do with this?" Naruto said as he inspected the checks, he had a good idea but wanted to be sure.

"You write out who gets the money here, how much numerically here, spelled out the amount here and finally your signature here." Mirajane pointed to each blank spot for Naruto. "You can make a note of what the checks for here, like rent or groceries." Naruto nodded but mentally sighed, another thing he needed knowledge of the written language for. "When someone brings it to a back it will be withdrawn from your account."

"Thank you Mira-chan." Mirajane smiled and took Naruto's arm again as they walked out of the bank.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun, is there anywhere else you need to go?" Mirajane asked, it was a nice day and she was enjoying the time outside of the Guild.

"I do need to look into buying some land just outside of town." Naruto said after a second of thought. "Then from there find someone to design and build a house."

"Why outside the Town?" Mirajane asked as she looked up at Naruto. "And wouldn't it be easier and cheaper to buy a house?"

"I may have lived in a large village but it was surrounded by trees." Naruto said with a shrug. "It would be more comfortable in the forest for me."

"I see." Mirajane said quietly. "Well let's go find a realtor that would be the best place to start." She then pulled Naruto down the street, the blonde chuckling at her sudden enthusiasm.


	6. Chapter 6

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Spell/Jutsu"**

"**Demon/Summon"**

**Lednacek:** The idea struck me and I went with it, they don't really discuss money in the Manga or Anime so I just made it up. It's not going to be brought up a lot though.

**Hanipman:** True I did forget her reaction but to open an account in a bank you need money, you can't just open an account with a zero balance.

**Cerulean Knight: **Naruto will not have yang release but may replicate elemental spells using chakra or fuinjutsu.

**I apologize for the long wait, I am currently moving and starting training for a new job and will have to move again after completing the course so the next chapter may take a while as well.**

**I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

Naruto laughed as Mirajane again dragged him through the town, after talking to a relator they were informed that purchasing land was done at Town Hall. So Mirajane took him to the Town Hall and they were informed who to talk to about buying land. The process was faster and easier than Naruto thought it would be and after a discussion on cost Naruto bought 10 acres for ninety thousand jewels. Now Mirajane was talking him to a carpenter who the Guild used often to replace tables, chairs and other things.

"So how often do you guys hire this carpenter?" Naruto asked as he looked at the large building Mirajane was leading him to. It was a massive wooden building easily as large as the Guild Hall, but with elaborate wooden sculptures mounted on a lip around the second floor.

"Ajax-san keeps a few tables, stools and chairs on hand for us but we usually need his assistance every few weeks." Mirajane said with a smile, Naruto shook his head and chuckled.

"I'm surprised it's not more." Naruto said with a grin.

"Though it may not look like it everyone is pretty careful when fighting in the Guild Hall." Mirajane replied. "Master stops people from getting to crazy."

"Well that's good to know." Naruto chuckled as they walked into the building, Naruto let out a whistle as he looked around. The entire inside was an open area with tables throughout the area with different things on each. People at each station worked on the different projects while others ran large machines off to the sides. "Impressive." Naruto wondered how much Tazuna and Inari would give to see this place.

"Yup, come on." Mirajane says as she pulls Naruto up a set of stairs to the side. They walked around the second floor balcony to a door, which Mirajane knocked on it.

"It's open." Naruto heard a deep voice say.

"Hello Ajax-san." Mirajane said as she opened the door, Naruto walked in behind her and saw a large burly man sitting behind a desk; his body was tan and covered in dark brown hair that matched the color and quantity on his head. He wore a red tank top and Naruto saw several scars along his arms and torso, though they were small unlike his. The man was large, close to seven feet by Naruto's guess and was nothing short of a pile of muscle.

"Mira-chan!" Ajax bellows with a large grin as he jumped from his chair and moved around the desk to bear hug the girl, causing her to let out a laugh. "What bring you in today? Need more tables?"

"It's good to see you Ajax-san, were fine on furniture for now." Mirajane said as Ajax released his hug. "Were here because Naruto-kun needs a house built."

"Hmm?" Ajax said as he looked to the door and realized someone was there. "Ah hello there." Naruto chuckled as the man walked over and shook the blondes hand. "So you need a house?"

"Yes, I just bought some land and wanted to get a house built there." Naruto replied, Ajax nodded and gestured to two chairs for them.

"So do you have any idea on what you want?" Ajax asked as he took his seat.

"Somewhat." Naruto says with a nod.

"That makes it easier." Ajax said. "Come meet one of our architects and we can get a sketch to work off of."

"Sounds good." Naruto said, Ajax reached over and grabbed a small crystal on the edge of the desk.

"Alan." Ajax said into the crystal.

"Yes sir." Naruto heard a voice say from Ajax hand.

"I've got a costumer here and we need to work up a sketch." Naruto was curious what the crystal was and made a note to ask Mirajane later since she wasn't surprised by it.

"Yes sir I'll send someone over."

"I want you to come." Ajax said quickly. "These are important costumers." Naruto raised a brow and turned to Mirajane.

"They make a lot of money off us, not just from the Guild but most members come here for home needs." Mirajane whispered to the confused blonde.

"On my way sir." Ajax nodded and placed the crystal back down.

"So where are we building this house." Ajax asked as he searched his desk for a pen and notepad.

"I have ten acres just outside of town." Naruto replied as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the map given to him at Town Hall. Ajax took it and looked it over as he found his notebook and made notes. Soon a knock at the door signaled someone there and a man peeked his head in.

"Sir?" Ajax waved the man in.

"Come in Alan." The man entered and Naruto looked him over, he was tall with a lean build, short black hair that he parted to one side and a pale complexion. He wore a long sleeve white shirt and jeans with a pair of black shoes. "This is our client Naruto and you know Mira-chan."

"Pleasure to meet you Naruto-san." Alan said as he moved to shake the blonde's hand. "Mira-chan." Alan said with a nod to the girl.

"Nice to meet you to sir." Naruto said as they shook hands.

"So do you have an idea of what you want your house to look like?" Alan asked as he moved a chair over to Ajax's desk.

"Yes." Naruto told him as he reached into his coat and unsealed a scroll, opening it he looked over the storage seals before channeling chakra in his desired one. A pile of Pictures appeared on the scroll and Naruto quickly picked them up and started going through them. "Here." Naruto handed Alan picture of his parents' house that he had taken before leaving, figuring he would build a house wherever he landed. Alan took the pictures and hummed as he looked through them.

"An older style, not that it's a problem but those kinds of houses are usually colder and are more effected by weather." Alan said as he passed the pictures to Ajax. "I've studied houses like these and on average it will start falling apart in around fifteen years. I could make a more modern design while keeping some of the features." Naruto stroked his chin.

"How about you do some sketches and I'll decide." Alan nodded and stood up.

"I can do that, it will take a few days to get some sketches but I can bring them to you when I finish." Naruto nodded and stood to shake Alan's hand.

"I'm staying at the Guild Hall right now so just bring them by there." Alan nodded and headed out of the office, Naruto turned back to Ajax. "So what are we looking at price wise."

"It depends on how many square feet it turns out to be, plus labor and materials." Ajax said as he stroked his chin. "I can't really through a price out with confidence."

"I understand." Naruto said with a nod. "I was wondering if I could get a discount if I offered a trade?"

"Trade?" Ajax asked, Mirajane also gave Naruto a curious look.

"Yes my land happens to be covered with trees right now so I was going to offer you all the lumber I clear for my house." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Well if you're supplying the materials I will definitely cut that out of your cost." Ajax said with a smile. "Will you need assistance clearing the land?"

"No I have all the help I need." Naruto said with a smirk, Ajax nodded assuming he meant the guild while Mirajane smiled knowing he meant his clones.

"Very well, is there anything else?" Naruto turned to Mirajane, who shook her head.

"No that's it." Ajax nodded and stood to shake their hands before showing them to the door.

"Tell Makarov were ready for the next big rumble." Ajax yelled as Naruto and Mirajane walked out of the building, causing both of them to chuckle.

"So where to next?" Mirajane asked as she and Naruto began walking down the street, slipping her arms around his. Naruto let out a sigh, knowing what was about to come.

"Do you know any good tailors?" Naruto flinched as Mirajane gripped his arm.

"I know just the place and we can get you new clothes to!" Naruto chuckled as her face light up and she literally dragged him down the street.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Fairy Tail, Three Hours Later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is he!" Natsu yelled as he stalked back and forth.

"Calm down Natsu." Gray said from the table. "He'll get back when he gets back."

"Aye!" Happy said from the table. "And you can't fight him again until you do his task."

"That wasn't a fight and doesn't count." Natsu said as fire shot out his mouth.

"A real man takes his losses." Elfman said with firm nod.

"Shut up Elfman." Natsu says as he sends the Take Over mage flying with a punch.

"You need to chill out." Grey said as he punched Natsu, who flew and broke a table where Jet and Droy were sitting.

"Hey" Both mages said as they got to their feet. Soon a small fight broke out and dragged in more of the Fairy Tail members.

Makarov chuckled as he watched the fight. _"Naruto is in for it when he gets back. Of course I don't think he needs to worry about Natsu to much."_ Makarov took a sip of beer and chuckled as Natsu was sent flying by a combination attack of Elfman and Grey.

"Do they ever stop fighting?" Makarov chocked on his beer and began coughing, he turned to see Naruto chuckling.

"What did I say about sneaking up on me?" Makarov said with a glare.

"What did I say about it not being sneaky?" Naruto shot back with a grin.

"Don't you have a house to go to now?" Makarov said as he drank more of his beer.

"Actually I'm getting one built on some land I bought." Naruto said as he took a seat next to Makarov. "I have enough to get a place until its ready if you want."

"Yes Elfman told us of your amazing luck." Makarov said as he looked out the corner of his eye. "Remind me to give you some money if you go again."

"Will do." Naruto said with a nod as he watched the fight. "And the room?"

"I don't mean to push you but this isn't exactly a hotel." Makarov felt bad saying it but they weren't equipped to have someone living there.

"Like I said I have the money and I understand." Naruto said with a shrug. "Anyway I'm ready to go see this doctor lady."

"Ah yes." Makarov said before standing up and downing his beer. "Follow me." Naruto nodded and followed after Makarov.

"Naruto!" Both men turned when they heard Natsu yell, the pink haired mage quickly ran in front of them and pointed at Naruto. "I want my match!"

"We already did that." Naruto said as he started to walk past Natsu.

"That didn't count." Naruto stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that? Because you lost?" Natsu started to open his mouth but Naruto cut him off. "Or because I hit you when you weren't ready?"

"Well how was I supposed to know you were going to attack me than." Natsu said in his defense.

"Tell me do the people you fight on jobs tell you when they're going to attack? Naruto asked, Natsu slowly shook his head. "Exactly, so think of that as a fight to improve your awareness and reflexes. Once I accept your challenge anything goes." Natsu stood silent for a minute before nodding his head.

"Okay, then what do I have to do now?" Naruto thought for a second before a feral grin split his face and sent a shiver of fear down Natsu and Makarov. Naruto grabbed hold of Natsu and pulled him to the side to whisper something in the mage's ear. Natsu grinned as well and nodded quickly before heading back to his seat, Makarov gave Naruto a questioning look but the blonde chuckled and walked out the doors.

"What's that?" Makarov said as he looked at Naruto's back, the blonde stopped and cocked an eyebrow before realizing what the Guild Master was talking about.

"Well I noticed others had some stuff with the Guild symbol on it and I wanted to change what was on the back of my coat since it doesn't apply anymore." Naruto replied as he spread his arms out so Makarov could get a better view of the black Fairy Tail symbol on Naruto's coat where he used to have words.

"I see." Makarov said with a nod as he walked next to Naruto. "And what did those words mean?"

"Nothing of importance." Naruto replied calmly but Makarov got the hint he didn't want to talk about it and quickly started walking down the street.

"Very well then, come along." Naruto nodded and followed after the diminutive man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Porlyusica's Home xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had to admit he was impressed by the sight in front of him, walking through the forest Makarov lead him to a large tree built next a small rock outcrop. Stairs were cut into the rock underneath the tree that led to a carved door in the trunk. "This is her home?" Naruto asked as they started up the stairs.

"Yes, Porlyusica enjoys the wilderness and quiet." Makarov replied as he knocked on the door. Naruto heard movement and grumbling from inside before the door was opened, revealing who he assumed was Porlyusica. She was a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. Naruto wondered for a second if she was what Sakura would have looked like if she had lived long enough, clearing his head he inspected her clothing. Her attire consists of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sports a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive Dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs.

"Makarov." She said with a nod before looking at Naruto. "So this is the boy."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said with a quick bow of his head.

"Well let's get this over with before my house begins to stink of humans." Naruto gave Makarov a confused look but the man just ignored him and walked into the house. Naruto closed the door behind him and his eyes went wide as he looked around the woman's home. Flowers bloomed from the floor and walls, bookshelves and furniture were carved into the trunk.

"Sit here." Porlyusica said to Naruto as she patted a bed near a window. "Take off your shirt." She told Naruto as he began to sit down, the blonde did as instructed before sitting down. Naruto watched in interest as Porlyusica began examining him and having him perform tasks with and without his chakra. She even gave him a physical, something he hadn't had since Tsunade made him get one when she first became Hokage and began restructuring the hospital.

"Well?" Makarov asked when it seemed like Porlyusica was finishing up.

"He's fine." The pink haired woman said but Makarov noticed something odd in her voice. "While none of my medicines will heal his chakra physically I can heal him."

"That's good." Naruto replied with a grin as he began to put his clothes on. "So that everything? Because while this is a beautiful home I'm not a fan of hospitals."

"Get out of here brat." Porlyusica said, Naruto nodded and looked over to Makarov.

"I'm going to visit with her for a bit o on ahead." Makarov answered Naruto's unasked question. The blonde looked between the two and then gave a nod before heading out the door. Makarov and Porlyusica sat in silence for a minute before he let out a sigh. "So what didn't you say earlier?"

"I'm not sure." Porlyusica replied quickly as she walked to a window and watched Naruto's retreating form. "There's something different about him, he's not like any human I've ever met."

"How so?" Makarov asked, interested in what his old teammate meant.

"His scent." Porlyusica says as she turns around to face Makarov. "He smells like a human but has a strong underlying smell of toads and something else, something I've never encountered."

"Could his chakra be giving off the scent?" Makarov asked her.

"No, it didn't increase when I had him use his chakra." Porlyusica said while shaking her head. "It's odd but nothing you should concern yourself with." Makarov nodded and got up from his seat.

"Very well then, I will see you later Porlyusica-chan." The pink haired woman scowled at Makarov but he could see a slight smile on her face as he walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Fairy Tail, Three Days Later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto leaned back in his chair and stretched, letting out a groan as he did so. He was sitting up in the S-Class area, where he had spent most of his time, going over the dictionary and trying to read a few books. He was having a decent amount of success and could read most of what he looked through, it still took him a bit of effort to translate the more complicated and uncommon words but he was making progress.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked to see Mirajane coming up the stairs. "How's it going?"

"Well enough." Naruto said with a grin. "Better then when I was first in school."

"Well that's good." Mirajane said as she walked over to Naruto and handed him a large packet. "A courier dropped this off for you it's from Alan, the architect."

"Oh?" Naruto said as he took it and opened it, there were a few drawings in it. There were a total of five different houses, three modern and two traditional, with different views on each. "Interesting designs." Naruto began laying the papers out on the table to get a look at all of them at once.

"There all very beautiful." Mirajane said as she bent from over his shoulder to get a better look. "Are you going to go with a traditional one like you had back home?"

"I'm not sure." Naruto answered as he looked over the pictures. "It is true they need more upkeep." _"Though seals can solve most problems."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Especially if you take any long term jobs and not around for a bit." Mirajane added as she straightened up and started for the stairs. "Well they all look nice so that's a plus."

Naruto nodded as he watched Mirajane head back down the stairs, he let out a sigh and looked over the drawings again. _"I do like the modern ones."_ Naruto thought as he looked over the three drawings carefully. _"Hell new place new style."_ Decided as he created a clone and handed it the drawing he liked. "Go talk details."

"You got it boss." The clone replied before disappearing in a yellow flash, Naruto had used his free time to tag the town with Hiraishin seals.

"_Now that I have that underway I think I'll look into going on an S-Class job, I can also check in on Black Rose."_ Naruto thought as he stood and walked over to the job board and looked over the requests. _"Let's see, what will give me a work out."_ Naruto scanned the jobs and found most of them interesting but decided to look all of them over before picking one.

Grabbing one that caught his interest Naruto walked back to the table and sealed all the drawings then headed down the stairs. The Guild was mostly empty, just a few of the members sat around the room, and Naruto thought it a strange sight compared to what he's seen.

"Afternoon Naru-chan." Makarov said from his usual spot. "How's the reading coming along?"

"I think I can make due own my own." Naruto said as he held up the job request. "I'm going to take an S-Class job." Makarov hummed and extended his arm to snatch the request. Giving a quick read he peeked over the page then back.

"Not an easy task." The old man said as he put handed the request back.

"I need to push my limits some." Naruto replied as he sat down at the bar. "This job will help that."

"Help what?" Both men looked over as Cana sat down next to Naruto.

"Taking an S-Class job." Naruto informed her, Cana cocked an eyebrow and reached across the bar to snatch the request up and look it over. She let out a low whistle as she finished reading.

"Damn, this doesn't look easy." Cana said, Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"That's the whole point." Naruto replied as he got up, snatching the request from Cana and walking to the end of the bar where Mirajane was. "Mira-chan."

"Yes Naruto-kun?" The white haired girl asked as she looked up at Naruto.

"I'm taking this request." Naruto said as he handed the paper over, Mirajane took it and looked it over.

"Okay." Mirajane replied. "Be careful."

"Aww no faith in me Mira-chan?" Naruto said with a pout, Mirajane giggled and shook her head.

"Of course I do silly." Mirajane said. "S-Class missions are just very dangerous."

"Mah mah I'll be fine." Naruto said with a wave of his hand. "I'll be back in a few days probably."

"Did you decide on a house?" Mirajane asked curiously as Naruto started to leave, the blonde shinobi turned back around and nodded.

"I picked a modern day version, the one with the glass walls." Mirajane nodded.

"I liked that one." Mirajane said with a smile. "Well if any mail comes for you I will hold onto it until you get back."

"Thanks Mira-chan." Naruto waved over his shoulder as he headed out the door. As soon as he closed the door behind him Naruto flashed to the hotel room he was renting, to change into his ANBU cloak and mask. He then focused on his Hiraishin seal he left at the brothel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Scarlet Lady, Akane Resort xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appeared on the roof of the brothel and started to gather natural chakra so he could see who was in the building. After gathering enough he went into sage mode and scanned the building. _"Two of the siblings are here and it seems three mages as well."_ Naruto thought to himself as he opened his eyes before he used the Hiraishin to get into the room via the seal he left behind.

Helen and Vincent both flinched as they saw a yellow flash; Vincent got ready to Re-equip his weapons but stopped when he saw Naruto.

"Kitsune how nice of you to drop by." Helen said as she sat back in her chair, she gave him a curious glance as she wondered what kind of magic he used.

"Helen-chan you look as beautiful as ever." Naruto replied with a bow. "Any news on Uzumaki?"

"Not as of yet." Helen said with a flick of her hair. "Nor anything on Fairy Tail."

"Ah what a shame." The shinobi said with n overdramatic sigh. "Very well, I will take my leave then."

"Wait." Helen said before Naruto could teleport out. "I wanted to ask a favor."

"Oh?" Naruto replied as he cocked his head. "What can I do for you Helen-chan?"

"You mentioned we could hire you for your services." Helen looked to her brother and gave a nod.

"This is Kenzo Yoshimatsu." Vincent said as he held out a picture to Naruto. "He ruffed up one of the girls last time he was here. He ran back to his father, who is a rune knight commander, and we can't get to him."

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked as he studied the man.

"Nothing lethal." Vincent said grimly. "He gave her a black eye and bruised some ribs, so as long as it's equal to that it's your call." Naruto nodded his head and thought about it.

"Where can I find him?" The blonde asked, he had no problem hurting someone who beat women.

"Crocus." Helen said from her desk. "We don't know his address though."

"If I can keep the picture it won't be a problem." Naruto said as he held up the picture.

"It's yours." Vincent said.

"Consider it done then." Naruto said as he sealed away the picture. "If that's all I will be on my way."

"Notify us when you've gotten it done." Naruto nodded to Helen and disappeared in a yellow flash back to Magnolia, appearing back in his hotel room. Naruto let out a sigh as he re sealed his outfit and created a group of five clones.

"Alright guys, Henge into someone and begin the search of Crocus for this guy but don't move on him." Naruto ordered his clones as he handed one the picture of Kenzo.

"On it boss." The clone who took the picture said as the others changed their appearances, each taking the forms of people from Konoha. Naruto went stiff as he saw the forms of his old friends but shook it off and headed for the door.

"Wait a bit before you follow me to the train station." Naruto said before he stopped and unsealed some jewels he hadn't put in the bank. "Make this last." He tossed it to the clones and headed out the door, focusing his mind on his job and pushing Kenzo into the back of his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Jutsu/Spell"**

"**Demon/Summon"**

**Cerulean Knight:** Some fuinjutsu will affect magic like barriers but he can't disrupt their magic like chakra because it's moves through the body in a different way, yet at least.

**Mendokusei: **I do know that but I decided to use the flash for a visual effect. The side jobs won't be that often just something to occasionally show Naruto's darker side.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

Naruto got off the train, a cool shiver went up his spine as the mountain air hit him. Adjusting his coat Naruto looked around the area, snow covered the roofs of the simple stone buildings and everyone on the street were quickly walking towards their destinations. The town was extremely small with only one main road, so Naruto found the tavern he was supposed to meet his contact at with ease. Shaking the snowflakes from his hair as he entered, Naruto noticed everyone turned to him when he walked into the building, there was a moment of silence before the patrons all went back to what they were doing. Naruto chuckled and made his way to the bar.

"Can I help you?" A large man behind the bar asked. He was bald and looked to be in his later years, but Naruto could see the man was still in good shape.

"I'm looking for a Professor Samuels." Naruto said as he plopped down on a bar stool.

"Oh you must be the mage the Professor hired." The bartender said with a nod. "He usually comes in from the dig sight round dinner time. I can get you a room if you want or just feel free to wait here."

"A room would be nice." Naruto replied. He had tried to get some sleep on the train but the twisting path the train took kept him from getting comfortable. "Could you let him know which one's mine?"

"No problem, hold on a second." The older man walked down the bar and reached underneath, pulling a key out and tossing it to Naruto. "Number five, up the stairs and on your left."

"How much?" Naruto asked as he started to get up.

"No charge, Artie said to put whatever you're needing on his tab if he wasn't around to greet you." The man said with a chuckle, Naruto gave him a small smile and a nod before heading up to his room to catch some sleep before his meeting.

It was only a few hours later that Naruto was woken to a knock on his door. Quickly pulling his shirt and pants back, on the shinobi opened the door. There stood a man, or, at least, Naruto assumed it was a man because all he saw was a pile of furs and a pair of goggles. "Professor Samuels?"

"Yes indeed, recognize me did you." The fur covered figure said with a laugh. "I shouldn't be surprised after all. I am a well-known archeologist."

"Actually it was a guess because under all that fur I can't even tell if you're a man or a woman." Naruto said, causing the Professor to look down then back to him.

"Oh dear, seems in my excitement to meet you I forgot to remove my gear." Pulling back the hood and removing the goggles Naruto was now looking at a red headed man with a small beard starting to form. "Professor Arthur Samuels, number one archeologist in Fiore." The man announced as he stuck out his hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Fairy Tail mage." Naruto replied as he shook the professor's hand. "Please come in and have a seat. Nodding Arthur walked into the room, somewhat stiffly, and dropped down onto the only chair in the room.

"Now will I tried to be as detailed as possible I'm sure you have questions." Naruto nodded to Arthur's statement.

"Why don't you give me a detailed run down and I'll jump in with questions." Naruto suggested as he sat on the corner of the bed closest to Samuels.

"Very well." The professor began before clearing his throat. "During my research I found mention of an old Warlord who was from this area, he pillaged the land and ruled it with an iron fist. Not many know how he did but everything I've read said he horded all his riches in his hidden fortress." Arthur's eyes suddenly started to dance with excitement. "And I have found it. Just a few miles north of here in what's called the dark mountains. The King himself has given me permission to dig here and we were making great progress." Reaching into his coat Arthur pulled out and unfolded a map, placing it on the floor. "We found the doorway here sealed and, after breaking through, we followed it to what we believe to be his throne room." Naruto followed the professors hand as he spoke. "We think that he used it as a receiving hall for visitors or people dropping off tributes. Now from this room there is only one door. Here's where the problem arose." Samuels let out a sigh and leaned back into the chair. "As we went down the hall, we were assaulted by massive suits of armor- easily eight feet tall- and there was a purple glow coming from within them. We ran and, once we reached the throne room, they suddenly stopped chasing us."

"So they're like the security to keep people from entering the fortress." Naruto said somewhat to himself.

"Yes. We managed to grab two with some rope and hooks. When we pulled them into the throne room the glow disappeared and the armor fell apart." The professor said with a small smile. "After inspecting them we found a small purple gem, about the size of a finer tip, in each one. I believe that is the source of the magic and, for some reason, doesn't work in the throne room."

"So if I destroy the stones the suits would fall apart?" Naruto asked.

"I can only assume but another thing is that both stones were in different spots." Arthur informed Naruto. "The Warlord must have made it so that no one would spot the weakness."

"That does make things difficult, but it shouldn't be a problem." Naruto said with a nod as he thought over the information. "I will need to look over the armor pieces so I can get an idea of its durability."

"Of course. Everything is at the camp site." The professor stood up with a smile. "It's not dark yet and if we leave now we can be there before the sun sets." Naruto nodded and hopped up to grab his coat. "That's not going to offer you much protection, we can grab a coat from Hans downstairs." The professor said. Naruto chuckled as he slipped on the coat.

"Don't worry about it; this old thing is warmer than it looks." Arthur shrugged and led Naruto down the stairs, the tavern was full of people now all talking and laughing to with each other. Naruto followed the Professor out the front door and started down the road heading out of the town. "Is the path to the mountain complicated?"

"Not really." Samuels said over his shoulder. "Head straight for about two miles then turn west and you run straight into the camp, why?"

"Alright, jump on my back." The professor stumbled slightly at the statement and spun around to face Naruto.

"What?" Naruto chuckled at Arthurs confusion as he moved passed him and knelt down.

"It will be faster if I carry you. You just need to tell me when to turn." Naruto explained, the archeologist stood there for a second before finally letting out a sigh and climbing onto Naruto's back. "Hold tight." Channeling chakra into his legs Naruto pushed off the ground, snow kicked up as he sprinted through the village and into the wilderness.

"Ahhhhh!" The professor screamed in both fear and amazement as he clung onto Naruto with all his strength. The man never believe someone could move so fast with an extra two hundred pounds on them. The wilderness passed by them so quickly the Professor almost missed the marker that told them when to turn but luckily Naruto's keen eye caught it. It wasn't long after the turn that Naruto smelled campfires and meat cooking, with a chakra enhanced leap and a terrified yell for the archeologist, Naruto jumped through some trees and landed next to the campsite.

"See?" Naruto said with a grin as he let go of the professor and turned to face him. "That was a lot easier."

The older man was slightly pale and gave Naruto a strange look but didn't argue with the blonde. "Yes, well, come this way and I'll show you the armor." Naruto nodded and followed after the man through the camp. Everyone greeted Samuels as they walked through the camp and Naruto saw a look of admiration in most of their eyes, many of the campers were his age or younger and he assumed they were all wanting to be like the older archeologist.

"This is our research and map tent." Arthur said as he led Naruto to a giant canvas tent, pulling back the flap the two entered and Naruto looked around as people greeted the professor. A few tables were spread around the walls of the tent with two large ones in the middle, maps of the area were pinned above the tables and lanterns hung from the ceiling.

Naruto walked over to the middle tables and saw the armor that Arthur had told him about. They were both a dark grey, almost black, with jagged spikes coming off the armor in several directions, the fingers were more like claws. Picking up one of the gauntlets Naruto tested the weight and looked inside to see the metal was about two inches thick. "Hey Professor." Naruto called out as he turned to face the others in the tent.

"Yes?" Samuels asked as he walked over to Naruto and saw the blonde holding the gauntlet. "If you have questions about the armor, I'm afraid we don't have much information."

"Do you know what kind of metal this is?" Naruto hoped it wasn't something he couldn't cut through.

"Steel, though the thickness does make it hard to cut through." The professor replied with a sigh. "None of the guards we hired can do it, they barely can scratch it."

"Do you mind if I try something?" Naruto asked as he discreetly unsealed a tri-kunai.

Arthur shook his head; they had two sets so he didn't mind one getting damaged. Naruto nodded and tossed the gauntlet into the air while channeling wind chakra into his tri-kunai, with a quick slash the gauntlet was cut in two. Everyone in the tent jumped back at the sudden speed of the attack, most not even understanding what just happened since Naruto moved too fast for them to follow.

Naruto watched satisfied as the two pieces fell to the ground. "Well I can at least cut them up but how am I going to find the gem inside the armor to remove or break it?" The shinobi thought to himself as he sealed his tri-kunai away.

"That was amazing!" Naruto turned at the professors sudden exclamation. "How did you do that? What magic was that?"

"Wind magic." Naruto said with a smile. "I can focus wind enough to create a blade that can cut through most things."

"Well that will certainly help." Arthur said with a nod of understanding. "Your biggest problem is finding the gem though."

"I have an idea for that, but I'll wait until I enter the fortress to test it." The professor nodded to Naruto's statement.

"When do you want to enter?" Samuels asked, Naruto hummed in thought for a second.

"Tomorrow morning at dawn, I need to be at one hundred percent." Nodding the professor called over an assistant and had them guide Naruto to a tent he could use to rest and plan for his job.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto checked his equipment again before he walked out of his tent and towards the large one that Arthur was most likely in. He had spent a small part of the evening last night going over strategies and had devised one he hoped would work.

"Ah good morning Uzumaki-san, I hope you slept well." Samuels asked Naruto questioningly as he spotted the blonde entering the tent.

"I did." Naruto responded with a nod. "I'm ready to go when you are." Arthur nodded and went about gathering some supplies. Soon Naruto was following him out of the campsite and towards a large opening in the mountain side where two large steel doors where. Three men stood around the doors with their swords at their sides, each giving a nod to the professor as he and Naruto passed.

Naruto looked around the hallway as they walked. Intricate designs were carved into it and, at a few points, it looked like pieces had been removed - Naruto guessed it was for research by Samuels and his team.

After a minute of walking they came out in the throne room Arthur had described and Naruto let out a whistle, the whole room gave off a dark and cold vibe. The throne that sat atop a small set of stairs was metal and rock while the rest of the room was stone with nothing carved into it but seemed to have been blacked somehow.

"Through there is the rest of the fortress." Naruto turned to where the professor pointed and saw a simple metal door similar to the large ones outside.

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can but if I don't come out in two days contact Fairy Tail and let them know." Naruto said to the professor, getting a nod in return. The blonde turned back to the door and took a deep breath. While he had faced many more challenging tasks, he didn't know everything that resided behind the door so he was a little nervous. Pushing the door open, Naruto started to walk down the dark hallway but paused after closing the door back so he could let his eye's adjust to the darkness. His ears twitched when they picked up the sound of metal hitting stone and Naruto knew that the armored puppets were making their way towards him. Wasting little time, Naruto unsealed a scroll from his back and opened it, biting his left thumb to draw blood while he did so. Swiping a small amount of blood over one of the seals the hall was filled with smoke.

"Gigigigigi."Naruto smirked as he head the familiar noise of Samehada through the smoke. After Killer Bee died the sword had latched itself onto Naruto as he was the largest and last source of chakra.

"Sorry it's been so long buddy." Naruto said as he kneeled down and allowed the blade to crawl up onto his back. "But I think you're in for a treat, can you feel it?" Naruto stood still for a few seconds and then Samehada started to vibrate excitedly. Naruto smirked. He had hoped the blade would be able to absorb the energy in the air, just as it did chakra and now that he knew it also meant Samehada could heal him and replenish his chakra. "Alright Samehada let's go have some fun."

"Gigigigigigigi." The blade responded to Naruto. It was enjoying the new energy that was in the air and, after being sealed so long, it was ready to start shredding something. Naruto walked down the hallway with the massive weapon and was soon standing across from a suit of armor. It was like the others he saw but, that this one had purple light coming out of the helm, armpits, knees, elbows and neck. It also had a sword that was rectangular in shape and got wider as it reached the top. It also had a pick on the back side of it.

"Let's do this." Naruto said getting as he channeled a small amount of wind chakra into Samehada; the sword felt it and changed the stored energy inside it to match. A large gust of wind shot out from Samehada and pushed the armor back slightly. Naruto used the opening and dashed forward, bringing Samehada down in an overhead swing. The blade ripped through the armor like it was paper and Naruto grinned at the ease of it, only to turn to shock as he was forced to jump back. While the chest plate was ripped to shreds the armor showed no signs of fatigue and began to attack Naruto. The blonde shinobi blocked the incoming attack and ripped upwards with Samehada, tearing apart puppet's sword.

Again, the armor showed no sign of stopping as it moved forward to slash at Naruto with its claw like hand. Naruto ducked under the attack and spun on his feet, bringing Samehada around with him. This time, however, instead of ripping through the armor, thee blade latched on with its teeth and began to suck the magical energy out of the armor. For a full minute Naruto watched as the armor puppet tried to break free before the purple light suddenly died and the armor pieces fell to the floor. "Did you enjoy that?" Naruto asked and was answered by a happy vibration. "Well I'm sure there's more, lets go." Moving past the fallen pieces Naruto continued down the hall until he came to a set of stairs, coming up them were three more armor puppets.

Not wasting any time, Naruto threw Samehada like a spear. The blade opened its jaw and clamped down on the first puppet. The force of the throw pushed it back into the others and soon all three sets were falling down the stairs. Naruto unsealed a tri-kunai and chased after them.

As Samehada began sucking all the energy out one of the suits Naruto sent several wind blades towards the other two. The blades ripped through the two suits, one losing its glow and dropping to the floor while the other climbed the stairs towards Naruto with its sword raised above its head. The blond sage jumped up onto the wall and through his tri-kunai at the puppets head, piecing it before he flashed behind the armor. Grabbing Samehada, who had finished its snack, Naruto leapt at the last puppet as it was turning back towards him and pierced it in the chest, Samehada latching on as he did so.

"Whew." Naruto said as he looked at the fallen armor pieces, turning he saw the landing broke off into three hallways. "Well damn." Sighing he created four clones. "You two take the left and you two the right, I'll head straight." His clones nodded to the originals orders and left down their paths, Naruto hefted Samehada onto his shoulder and started to walk down the hall in front of him.

Two hours later Naruto wiped sweat from his brow as he picked up Samehada from its latest victim. He was thankful he had the sword to replenish his chakra as he spent a large amount creating clones to check all the passages he ran across. 'Still haven't gotten used to not having Kurama's chakra.' Naruto thought to himself as he moved down yet another flight of stairs. Reaching the bottom he moved cautiously down the hall and came out in a large cavern, the ceiling was at least thirty feet high at the lowest point and Naruto noted that the room was carved out and not something built. "Oh shit." Naruto mumbled as he looked across the cavern to the only door. Above it was a large suit of armor sitting on a throne. The blond started to pray it was just a statue and not going to move but, when he took a step towards the door, the room began to shake. The giant armor started to rise from its chair, kicking up dust and dropping rock pieces as it pulled out the sword on its right.

"Get ready Samehada." Naruto said to the sword, getting an excited vibration from the blade. Naruto launched the sentinel weapon at the large armor and then began unsealing his tri-kunai, launching them at and around the puppet armor. Samehada latched onto the giant suit of armor and began to drain the energy from it but, the suit paid it no mind as it swung it's blade upwards and shook the cavern. Naruto looked up and saw several stalactites falling from their positions on the ceiling towards him. Quickly teleporting to a tri-kunai Naruto grabbed hold and channeled wind chakra into it. Spinning in the air sent several blades upward to cut the falling stalactites. A final flip and Naruto landed on the ground but continued to move to avoid the debris still falling.

A tingle went up his spine and the sage quickly leapt to his left with a chakra enhanced jump to avoid the massive blade. Even in the air, his body shook from the shock wave when the blade hit the ground.

Naruto was flung back more from the wind kicked up by the swing. Sliding to a stop, Naruto kicked off the ground and used chakra to run up the sword towards the giant puppet. **"Ōdama Rasengan!"** Leaping off of the sword Naruto brought the giant sphere in front of him and straight into the shoulder of the giant suit of armor. A loud screech filled the cavern as the metal was destroyed and the arm holding the sword fell with a loud thud, shaking the cavern and more stalactites free. Naruto did not stop the jutsu and landed next to the puppets helmet, pushing the chakra sphere into it and blowing it right off the suit. Purple energy shot out from the new opening like fire searching for oxygen. Naruto cautiously looked down into the puppet. The purple energy shipped around in tendrils coming off of a large gem, Naruto took a large breath before dropping through the opening straight at the gem. The purple energy spun around him but held to tangent form to stop him as he plunged towards his target. **"Ōdama Rasengan!"** Pumping in extra chakra to be sure Naruto flew jutsu first into the large crystal. As his attack hit the tendrils, all withdrew and created a shield in front of the shinobi's jutsu.

"Raaaaahhhhhh!" Naruto shouted as he pushed more chakra into his attack until finally he overcame the barrier and smashed into the gem. A shockwave of purple energy burst out from the jewel as it shattered and Naruto was thrown back into the wall that was the giant suit of armor. He then felt the pieces begin to fall and quickly used the Hiraishin to one of his tri-kunai, just in time to see the chest piece fall to the ground. Covering his face to avoid the dust Naruto waited a few seconds before he started to head to the opening under the giant chair the armor sat on.

"Gigigigigigi." Naruto looked down as he walked to see Samehada crawling across the ground to him, the sword almost double its normal size.

"Enjoy the meal?" He asked with a chuckle as he hefted the blade up, immediately feeling the warmth of Samehada refilling his chakra. A happy vibration was the blades response as the two walked under the chair and Naruto pushed open the large metal door that blocked his way. The blonde let out a whistle as he looked around the open room, it was an exact replica of the throne room he had entered through but this one was full of gold, jewels and other precious looking objects. "Well damn. No wonder he had so much security." Naruto said as Samehada vibrated in agreement, looking around Naruto spotted a clothed skeleton sitting upon a golden throne. Walking to it he saw the clothes were ragged and starting to fall apart from age, but still looked regal in a way. "Huh, guess this is the warlord guy." Naruto said as he leaned in and inspected the skeleton. "Gah!" Naruto released Samehada and jumped back.

"Gigigi." The blade seemed to chuckle out from the floor, it had barely pricked Naruto as the blond looked at the skull. While doing no damage, it had still scared the shinobi.

"You know, for a sword, your kind of a dick." Naruto scowled at the blade, though a part of him smiled at how he had taught a weapon a sense of humor. Samehada slithered across the floor and up his back as it continued to vibrate with mirth. "Come on let's go tell them were done here." Turning Naruto headed back towards the door when something caught his eye, stopping he reached down into a pile of treasure and pulled out a simple gold chain with a small star shaped diamond on it. Looking it over for a few seconds, Naruto shrugged and sealed it away, he figured would as the professor if he could keep it once he got back.


End file.
